Lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres tu
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: SunderHend- dedicado a Ezequiel, Haly2d, Yukari Sparda y Yaoist Secret. Editado y corregido. COMPLETED! XDDD
1. Día 1

_**Titulo:**__the best thing that ever happened to me, are you_

_**Autora:**__Shad_kun SunderKland_

_**Advertencia:**__SunderHend_

_**Disclaimer:**__Silent Hill no me pertenece_

_**o~o~ Basado en un hecho real o~o~**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin visitar Fan Fiction! ¿me recuerdan al menos? Jeje Bueno… verán… les repito… los fic que tengo pendientes, voy a terminarlos, solo… que voy a necesitar dos cositas:_

_Inspiración_

_Releerlos, porque me olvidé en dónde quedé_

_Well, antes que nada, me disculpo por mis tardanzas, las excusas son las siguientes:_

_Flojera_

_Facebook_

_Falta de inspiración_

_Facultad_

_No puedo escribir tranquiña un fic, estando my father a mi lado_

_Éste fic se lo dedico a Haly2D, Yukari Sparda, Ezequiel and… Yaoist Secret Gracias por leer mis fics, por más malo que sean, más abajo les haré unas preguntas que deberán responder._

_Bueno… Ahora sí, les dejo leer_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Lo Mejor Que Me Ha Pasado, Eres Tú~<strong>_

_**~ Día 01~**_

Un día normal en la escuela. Un hermoso día normal para nuestros amigos Silent Hillianos (¿?).

—Mm… — dudaba Eddie de la conclusión que llegó su amigo rubio de SH2 — No lo sé… ¿estás seguro?.

—Por supuesto… soy un experto en matemáticas— sonrió, James, triunfador.

—Mmm… — Eddie lo miró a James por unos segundos con una mueca no muy convencida— Si tu lo dices… — Se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a anotar unas cuentas en su carpeta. Detrás de estos rubios podían notarse un par de sonrisas siniestras en los rostros de Walter y Alex.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo, Alex? — Pregunta Walter haciendo su típica risa.

—Creo que sí— Mira la carpeta de Walter— ¿Todavía no hiciste el problema número 1? — preguntó sorprendido.

—No la entiendo — Se quejó— ¿tu por donde vas?— preguntó mirando la carpeta de su amigo.

—Por la 7— respondió con mueca confusa.

Suena el timbre de recreo. Los chicos salen al patio de la escuela, algunos, se quedaban dentro del salón, hacía mucho frío como para salir afuera.

~o~o~

Henry, como de costumbre, se puso a leer un libro. Él era muy tímido y callado como para acercarse a sus compañeros y hablarle. O hay veces que le pasaba que se acercaba a alguien para hablar, pero solo dialogaban por cinco minutos y luego el silencio reinaba y no había temas para hablar.

Ya no veía la hora de terminar la secundaria, de salir de ese infierno. Por suerte solo le faltaba un año más, un largo año más para estar solo, ser humillado y rechazado.

Odiaba su escuela, lo admitía. Estaba tan solo, se sentía rechazado, solo, y hasta hay días que tiene mala autoestima por ese motivo, por la ignorancia y rechazo de sus compañeros.

Si tan solo tuviera amigos que le hicieran pasar momentos felices, sería diferente, pero eso no pasaría nunca. Una vez, un chico que ya no va más a esa escuela se hizo amigo de Henry. El castaño llegó a quererlo como un hermano. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que éste chico lo utilizaba por ser inteligente y que solamente estaba a su lado para levantar su nota y no quedarse de año.

A partir de ahí, no confió en nadie más…

Bueno…

—¡James! — llama Mary desde afuera, el mencionado no la escucha puesto a que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos — ¡James!— llama otra vez y el rubio no accedió — ¡JAMES!— llamó por ultima vez, algo molesta.

—James… — llamó Henry a lo que el rubio accedió.

—¿Si? — preguntó incrédulo mirando a Henry.

—Una chica te llama— respondió el castaño señalando la ventana donde se encontraba Mary.

—¡Oh! Perdón, Mary, no te escuché— se disculpó el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia la puerta.

—¡SORDO! — gritó Mary, algo molesta.

—Ja…mes… — susurró el chico castaño pensativo.

Después de todo, si hay alguien en quien confía, y ese es James, el rubio que acaba de salir del salón.

Aún recuerda con mucho cariño, ese día que su padre lo echó de casa tras descubrir la orientación sexual de su hijo. Fue un día horrible para Henry.

_**Flashback: Henry**_

_Ese día, Henry llegó temprano a su escuela y metió la excusa a su directora de que se equivocó de horario, para luego encerrarse en el baño a llorar:_

—_¡snif! ¡snif! — mojaba su rostro con agua para que no se notase de que estuvo llorando. _

_Parecía que las lágrimas no querían cesar. Fue un día pésimo en casa. Tantos insultos, tantas amenazas recibida de su padre, el atisbo de la familia que Henry más amaba. Por supuesto, que también amaba a su madre. Tenía la autoestima derrotada, derrumbada. Ganas de suicidarse no faltaban. Se sentía tan triste. Tan bajo llegó su autoestima que comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo. _

—_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo vivir como un chico normal? ¡snif! — se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez. Con todo su odio._

—_¡RAYOS!— entra James al baño — Me voy a vengar— dijo bromeando— ¡Hola Henry! ¿Tampoco te avisaron de que hoy entrábamos una hora más tarde?— le dijo al castaño al verlo. El ojiazul solo se limitó a mirarlo— ¿Hen?— preguntó preocupado al verle los ojos rojos al igual que sus mejillas acompañados de esa mirada tan triste— ¿estás bien?._

—_Sí— respondió rápido girando su cabeza para poder ocultar su rostro— solo estoy resfriado… es todo— farfulló mintiendo._

—_Pues, no parece— sospechó el rubio acercándose lentamente al castaño._

—_Sí, lo estoy— dijo con voz quebrada._

—_No lo estás — Insistió — una persona resfriada no habla de esa manera… en serio…— apoyó su mano en el hombro del menor— ¿estás bien?— Henry dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos._

—_No, no lo estoy— respondió rompiendo en llanto._

—_¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó preocupado el rubio — ¿Quieres compartirlo?— pasó su pulgar en la sonrosadas mejillas del menor, secó sus lágrimas._

—_Mi padre… me echó de casa— respondió._

—_¿Por qué? — preguntó el mayor curioso._

—…— _calló. Una batalla comenzó armarse en la cabeza de Henry — __«¿Se lo digo o no?» __— Pensaba sin despegar la vista del rubio, quien lo miraba fijamente._

—…— _James, al notar que el menor vacilaba y tardaba en responder comprendió que sería mejor que olvidara la pregunta — __Está bien— Lo abrazó— No importa… si no quieres decirlo no importa, pero… quiero que sepas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— El castaño correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, lo necesitaba— Puedes dormir en mi casa, si quieres— susurró con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor._

_Luego de unos días, el matrimonio Townshend se divorciaron, y Henry quedó con su madre._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Muy de vez en cuando, el rubio se acerca a Henry para dialogar, y, aunque no lo parezca, hace feliz a Henry. Se conforma con estar cinco minutos al lado del rubio, pero si tan solo pudiera pasar las seis horas del día… sería perfecto.

A pesar de estar muy poco tiempo con James, le tomó mucho cariño y llegó a quererlo demasiado.

**~o~o~**

Walter y Alex miraban a James, quien se encontraba hablando con Mary y María:

—¿Nos haces un favor?— preguntaron las chicas, juguetonas.

—¿Qué necesitan?— preguntó el rubio, incrédulo.

—Toma— le entregaron al rubio una hoja de papel. En él, había tres cuadros que rezaba:

**1º cuadro: Nombre y Apellido.**

**2º cuadro: Edad.**

**3º cuadro: ¿Con quién te gustaría sentarte?.**

—¿Y qué hago con esto?— preguntó el rubio, confundido.

—Haz que tus compañeros llenen el cuadro, es para un trabajo de psicología— respondió Mary.

—Ah…— miró la hoja por unos segundos — Bueno— dobló la hoja y la guardó en su bolsillo — ¡Qué suerte la de ustedes de tener un amigo de otro curso! ¿No?—sonrió travieso a lo que las chicas rieron traviesas.

—Gracias— dijeron al unísono y se fueron a su curso.

James se encaminó hacia su salón. Planeó entrar y hablar con Henry ya que lo vio muy solo, pero antes de entrar, Walter y Alex lo llamaron, así que fue con ellos:

—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó el rubio ojiverde, incrédulo, otra vez.

—Sunderland, te hago una pregunta— sonrió un travieso Walter para luego ponerse serio — ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

—Obvio— respondió el ojiverde levantando los hombros y haciendo gesto como diciendo _¿Qué clase de pregunta me haces?_.

—¿Y a Eddie?— preguntó Alex, travieso.

—¿eh?

—Mira— comenzó a hablar, Walter— Nos parece que a Eddie le gustan los hombres, y hemos… notado que gusta de ti.

—¿QUÉÉÉ?— gritó un sorprendido, confundido y perplejo James por toda la escuela — ARE YOU CRAZY?

—No, es verdad— habla Alex abriendo sus ojitos — Notamos que te mira mucho, y a veces, te hace una mirada tierna— miraron pícaro por unos segundo al rubio que tenían en frente, quien estaba paralizado… helado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Al parecer, entró en shock — ¿tu no has notado eso, James?— preguntó travieso.

—No— respondió con un hilillo de voz — tengo que irme— farfulló y trató de adentrarse lo más rápido que pudo, al salón.

—Ok, ¡saludos a tu novio!— dijeron Alex y Walter traviesos.

—Idiotas— murmuró.

El rubio entró al salón y fue a donde Henry.

—¡Hola Hen!— saluda.

—¡Hola James!— saluda el menor con una sonrisa tierna dejando de lado su libro.

—Hen… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?— Pregunta el rubio.

—Lo que sea.

—Mira — Desdobla la hoja que María y Mary le entregaron, y se lo da al castaño— ¿puedes llenarlo y pasárselo a las chicas de atrás? Cuando vuelvan del recreo, claro — El castaño cogió la hoja y le echó una mirada — Son para las chicas de otro curso.

—Sí, no hay problema — justo, suena el timbre.

—Bueno… voy a mi banco

—Sí— James volvió a su banco y tomó asiento… y Eddie también. En eso, recordó, inconscientemente, lo que Walter y Alex le dijeron en el recreo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Dio la vuelta para mirar a Walt y Alex, y estos le guiñaron un ojo.

—¡ASÍ SE HACE, JAMES!— le gritaron traviesos.

—Idiotas—dijo un nervioso rubio de SH2, dándose la vuelta y Eddie ni enterado de lo que pasaba.

**~o~o~**

Henry llenó el cuadro, llamó a Eileen, quien se encontraba a dos bancos detrás de él.

—Eileen…— Llamó.

—¿Si?— Accedió.

—¿Puedes llenar esto y pasárselo a los demás?— Dijo entregándole la hoja.

—¡Claro!— Afirmó no muy convencida.

…

Una vez que terminaron de llenar los cuadros, le devolvieron la hoja a James. Éste, curioso, comenzó a leer lo que sus compañeros pusieron en **¿con quién te gustaría sentarte?**

**1º Con Eileen**

**2º Con Heather**

**3º Con Travis**

**4º Con Alex**

**5º Con cualquiera de mis amigos**

**6º Con cualquiera, me d igual**

**7º Con cualquiera**

**8º Con Alessa**

**9º Con mis amigos**

**10º Al lado de una persona divertida**

**11º Con un monstruo (¿?)**

**12º Con un amigo de verdad**

—¡Epa!— Dijo James al leer la última frase— ¿Quién escribió eso?— Entonces comenzó a leer los nombres

**1º ****Heather**

**2º ****Eileen**

**3º Vincent**

**4º Walter**

**5º Claudia**

**6º Cintya**

**7º Lisa**

**8º Dahlia**

**9º Alessa**

**10º Travis**

**11º Pyramid Head**

**12º Henry**

—¿Henry?— preguntó (sé que Henry fue el primero en llenar el cuadro, pero eligió el último ^^) sorprendido. Movió su cabeza para mirarlo, el castaño estaba escribiendo algo en su carpeta.

Mentiría si dijera que James no sintió lástima por él. Recordó que Henry, una vez tuvo un amigo y éste lo traicionó.

Como el profesor no llegaba, aún, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y fue donde el castaño.

—JAMES ¿POR QUÉ DEJAS A EDDIE?— gritó Walter.

—Tu cállate— le dijo el rubio mirando a Walter enojado y sacándole la lengua, como los niños.

—¿Necesitas algo, James?— preguntó Henry sereno

—No— respondió cambiando de gesto y sentándose a su lado— solo quiero hablar un rato, contigo— sonrió travieso.

—¡Okey!— dijo un emocionado Henry.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Los minutos con el rubio se llenan de rosas y alegría para el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos juntos. Hablando. Tan bien que estaban, Henry comenzó a notar que su corazón latía con fuerza como cuando acabas de hacer ejercicio. Y lo más raro para el menor, fue que, mientras el rubio le contaba unas cosas, el castaño comenzó a sentir calor en pleno invierno ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Será que le agarró fiebre?.

—¿Estás bien, Hen?— Preguntó un preocupado James.

—Sí, lo estoy— Sonrió travieso — ¿Me decías?

—¡Chicos!— Interrumpió la preceptora, entrando al salón— Richard No vino así que pueden retirarse.

—SIIIIIII— Gritaron los alumnos de alegría. Al segundo, el salón ya estaba vacío.

—"¡Rayos!"— Pensó el castaño… ¿Por qué nadie deja pasarle un buen rato con el rubio?

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, aquí están las preguntas para las personas dedicadas a este fic:<strong>_

_**1º ¿les gustó?**_

_**2º¿desean que lo continúe?**_

_**3º ¿les gustaría que le agregué un poco de lemon?**_

_**Cuento con sus respuestas, saben que todo será bienvenidos**_

_**Well, los dejo, nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo, un creu que me tarde muchu, por que lus demás ya lu tengu escritu ^^ jeje**_

_**Saludus!**_


	2. Día 2, Día 3

_**Hello! Yo, otra vez, tengo que aprovechar, ya que tengo tiempo ^^, después a estudiar jeje. Well, Gracias por sus reviews ^^, me alegro de que les haya gustado.**_

_**Hoy les traigo el capi nº 2, espero que les guste… jeje**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Día 2 ~<strong>_

—Travis— tomaba asistencia la preceptora

—Aquí— respondió el mencionado

—Vincent

—Aquí

—Henry

—Presente

—Alex

—Yo

—Eddie

—Faltó— Respondió James sentado en su banco con los brazos cruzados.

—Son todos— Dijo la preceptora, cerró el cuadernillo —Esperen al profesor que ya viene — Dijo la mujer encaminándose hacia la puerta, y salió del salón.

—¡James!— Llamó Walter, a lo que el ojiverde dio la vuelta para mirarlo— ¡Zafaste!— rió junto a Alex.

—Idiota… — Murmuró el ojiverde, ya que Eddie faltó, James agarró sus útiles y se encaminó hacia el banco vacío al lado de Henry— ¡Hen!— llamó, el mencionado pegó un salto del susto.

—¿S—Si?— Preguntó.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?— Sonrió travieso.

—Sí… Claro…— El rubio tomó asiento al lado del castaño.

Por primera vez, Henry se sintió incómodo al lado de James, ¿Cómo no estarlo después del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior?.

_**~ Sueño De Henry~**_

_Henry caminaba por el patio de su escuela, iba sin rumbo a un lugar, solo quería recorrer la escuela._

_Caminando… caminando… llegó a la secretaría. _

_Al lado de la puerta que daba acceso a la secretaría y también a la dirección, estaba James, sentado en una silla. Miraba hacia la nada, parecía estar muy concentrado en sus pensamientos._

—_¿Qué haces?— Preguntó el castaño._

—…— _El rubio salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al castaño y dedicarle una sonrisa — Nada… solo pienso…_

—_¿En qué… o… en quién?`— Preguntó haciendo mirada picarona._

—_En ti…— respondió pícaro._

—_¿Eh?— Ok, eso no se lo esperaba el ojiazul de SH4._

_Henry quedó sorprendido ante dicha respuesta. En seguida, James agarró de la muñeca del menor, y tiró de él hacía sí mismo, haciéndolo sentarse en sus rodillas._

_De repente, el rubio comenzó a besarle sutilmente la mejilla del menor y a acariciarle el cabello._

_El menor se dejaría llevar… pero… están en la escuela, está prohibido verse algo así, sobretodo, si la pareja es homosexual._

—_Por favor… detente, puede vernos la directora— intentó separarse para mirarlo a los ojos— nos pueden expulsar._

—_Solo un ratito— sonrió el rubio para luego, besar los labios del menor._

_Éste último se dio por vencido, abrazó al rubio con fuerza, comenzó a seguir su juego, embriagándose en su aroma, perdiéndose en las caricias y ese amor que recibía del otro._

_Seguirían así cuantas horas quieran, solo que… tan bien que estaban, Henry comenzó a sentirse visto por varias personas. Eso llevó a separarse del rubio lo más rápido que pudo._

—_Lo siento…— se disculpó levantándose de su asiento. _

—… — _James meditó un poco — __Está bien — se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar — no te preocupes, lo haremos otro día… pero…— dio la vuelta para mirar al castaño — no puedes no admitir… que gustas de mi— sonrió y desapareció._

_**~ Fin del sueño ~**_

_Henry despertó algo asustado, parecía muy real, a pesar de ser un sueño._

«_No puedes no admitir… que gustas de mi»_

_¿Será verdad? ¿Lo que Henry… sintió, entonces, en la escuela, ayer… fue porque James le estaba gustando?_

—¿Hen?— llamó el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cosa que también lo hizo saltar del susto— ¡uf!... creo que… poco más, y te doy un ataque cardíaco — reía, el ojiazul no hizo más que reír, parece que estaba muy sensible el día de hoy— ¡oye, hen! ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa ya que salimos temprano?.

—Sí, me gustaría— respondió con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Pasaron unos segundos sin hablar, el ambiente se puso un poco incómodo.

—Y… ¿viste el partido ayer?— preguntó el rubio para romper el hielo.

—Eeh…— el castaño iba a hablar mas fue interrumpido por una melodía del celular de James.

—Un segundo…— dijo el rubio sacando su celular, tecleó unos botones. Recibió un mensaje de Walter.

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje:**

**¿Y Eddie? ó_ò**

—Fu…— bufó el ojiverde, ya cansado de las travesuras del ojiceleste.

Walter hablaba con Vincent y Alex. En eso, siente el vibrador de su celular, pegó un saltó. Sacó su celular.

**Para: Walter**

**De: James**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Qué te importa! ¿y cómo está tu novio Alex? ñ_n**

—¿Me decías, Henry?— preguntó el rubio.

—Etto… que no soy de mirar mucho el futbol— sonrió. Otra vez, sonó el celular.

—Yo tampoco, muy de vez en cuando, miro— Dijo sacando su celular para mirar el mensaje.

**Para: James**

**De: Alex**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Oye! No te metas conmigo ò_ó**

—Decía… ¿te gusta salir, Henry?— preguntó el rubio.

—Sí…

—¿Con quién sales?— otra vez, sonó el celular, James mira el mensaje.

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje:**

**Grax por gastar un mensaje por mi, Alex ^^**

—¿Eh?— preguntó el rubio perplejo, al rato recibió otro mensaje.

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje:**

**Perdón, me equivoqué de número**

—Idiotas…— murmuró el ojiverde. Apagó su celular y se concentró en Henry— perdón… los idiotas de Alex y Walter me envían estupideces— rieron.

—Está bien…

El profesor de filosofía llegó.

—Bueno, chicos, saquen una hoja que hoy hay examen.

—¿QUÉÉ?— Gritaron todos los chicos asustados.

—Jajaja— El profesor rompió en carcajadas— ¡Cayeron! debieron ver sus expresiones jajajaj...— Aclaró su garganta— En serio, saquen la carpeta que hay una guía muy larga para que trabajen.

—uuhhhh…— Rezongaron los alumnos.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre de recreo.

—Hen… ya vuelvo, no me tardo— Dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento

—Sí— el rubio salió del salón, a los pocos segundos, volvió a entrar y sentarse al lado del castaño.

—… —suspiró para luego mirar a Henry y sonreírle, cosa que hizo sonrojar al castaño, admiraba esa sonrisa de niño travieso que James tenía — Hen…ry… Towns…hend— dijo lentamente, (como cuando Eileen lo llama durante el juego, que lo llama lentamente) el mencionado sonrió tierno y tímido a la vez. Alzó una mano para pasarlo por el cabello dorado de su amigo y acomodarle el flequillo.

—Te ves bien así— Sonrió juguetón.

—Tu te ves mejor— Cruzó de brazos y miró el pizarrón que se encontraba en frente, al segundo volvió a mirar a Henry. Esta vez, le notó las mejillas sonrosadas— Hen… ¿Por qué siempre estás colorado?.

—¿Eh?— Preguntó perplejo.

—Sí, siempre vienes blanco, pero al rato te pones rojo…— Calló unos segundos — Acaso…— hizo mirada picarona — ¿Te sonrojas por que ves a alguien especial?.

—No…—Rió nervioso mientras por dentro decía «sí, a ti».

—Algo me dice que Sí— rió travieso.

—No, nadie.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí— Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas— ¿Quién es esa persona, Hen?— reía divertido.

—Jejeje basta, basta jajaja— Reía el menor tratando de detener las cosquillas de su amigo.

**~ Día 3 ~**

Henry caminaba hacia la escuela. ¡Por fin viernes! Como hoy, se quedarían solamente dos horas, pasaría muy rápido el día y no tendría que aguantar mucho en ese infierno, aunque… ayer la pasó muy bien con James, y lo mejor, fue que pudo pasar el día entero con él. Jugaron a la Play Station, hablaron toda la tarde y hasta hicieron unas bromas a los vecinos de James.

Ya faltaba una cuadra, Henry seguía caminando, en eso sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro, dio la vuelta esperándose encontrar con las típicas bromas de Walter, mas no tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro de esa persona:

—¡Hola, mi amor!— Saludó con mucho cariño, un chico abrazando a Henry con fuerza. Al principio, podría decirse que el castaño quedó inmóvil, ¿Quién era persona?, al rato, cayó que era el rubio que tanto quiere.

—Ho—hola — Saludó tímido correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el rubio… muy contento.

—Muy Bien— respondió muy sonriente.

—Me alegro— Dijo el mayor, comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la escuela.

Henry no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿Quién diría que un abrazo le haría sentirse el chico más feliz del mundo?.

Un fuerte abrazo, un afecto que nunca recibió, ni siquiera de sus padres, un afecto que para Henry significa mucho. Se sentía muy feliz, y mejor, aún, que iban caminando hacia el colegio con un brazo del rubio rodeando su cuello, como los mejores amigos— ¡Vaya que le dimos una lección a mis vecinos, ayer! ¿no?— reía.

—Sí jeje— reía.

Entraron al colegio. Algo raro pasaba en el colegio.

Estaba vacío, apenas se escuchaba unos murmullos. Para el rubio era raro… era temprano… y siempre se ve a un compañero rodeando por ahí.

—¡Qué raro!— exclamó el mayor, separándose del menor.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el menor.

—No hay nadie… ni un compañero nuestro…

—Deben estar adentro.

—Ven…— fueron a su salón… nadie.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió a estos dos, fue que quizá cambiaron de salones, así que recorrieron la escuela, buscando una cara conocida dentro de los demás salones pero… ni ahí.

Por ultimo, fueron a la secretaría a preguntar el por qué no hay nadie, ni un compañero de ellos.

—¡Rayos!— Maldijo James— Nunca me avisan cuando entramos tarde— Dijo sentándose en uno de los escalones de la escalera.

—¡Sunderland salga de la escalera!— Gritó la directora desde la secretaría a lo que el rubio obedeció.

—A mí tampoco me avisan— sonrió sereno Henry— allá hay una silla— señaló una silla que se encontraba al lado de la puerta que daba acceso a la secretaría y dirección a la vez. Ambos se miraron ¿quién se sienta en la silla y quién en el suelo?.

—Tengo una idea… yo me siento en la silla y tu en mis piernas— dijo el rubio seriamente.

—¿QUÉ?— gritó el menor poniéndose rojo como un tomate, y a la vez, recordando el sueño que tuvo la vez anterior.

—Jajaj es broma— se echó a reír— siéntate tu, no hay drama— Mientras Henry se encaminaba hacia la silla con las mejillas ruborizadas, el celular de James comenzó a sonar—¿Hola?— atendió

—¡James! Soy Walter, hoy entramos a las 14:00 hs

—No me digas… —dijo con voz burlona rodando sus ojos —¡ya estoy en la escuela, idiota! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Tú sabes que vivo lejos de la escuela…

—Me olvidé, ¿okey?, ah… tu padre quieres que vengas… te necesita

—Ok… ya voy…— cortó para luego, dirigirse a Henry, quien lo miraba muy sonriente—Hen… yo…— iba a hablar. En eso, de un salón, salen Mary y María encaminándose hacia el baño.

—Hola, chicos— saluda las chicas.

—Hola— saludan los chicos.

—¡Ah! ¡Chicas!—llamó James, ellas se detuvieron.—tengo el cuadro que me pidieron que llenara— dijo el rubio sacando la hoja de su mochila.

—Ah… gracias— agradeció María cogiendo el papel — oye… Sunderland… ¿estás libre mañana?

—No… —respondió rascándose la nuca — lo siento… ya quedé en verme con unos amigos.

—Ah… — las chicas le dedicaron una mirada a Henry.

—Él es Henry, un amigo de mi curso… Hen… ellas son Mary y María… son mis vecinas— los presentó.

—Hola…—saludó el castaño con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola— saludaron las chicas algo… incrédulas.

—¿Y a dónde pensaban ir, mañana?— preguntó el rubio.

—De compras— respondió María.

—Pero… eso es cosas de chicas— sonrió el rubio— ¿qué se supone que debería hacer yo?— preguntó haciendo reír a las rubias.

—Cargar nuestros bolsos—respondieron entre risas.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Oigan! No soy su sirviente— dijo el rubio haciendo puchero. Las chicas rieron y fueron al baño— mujeres…— entrecerró los ojos mirando a Henry.

—¡Ah! ¡Llegué!— gritó Travis, entrando muy agitado a la escuela, los protagonista de SH2 y 4 lo miraron sorprendidos, Travis al verlos preguntó…— Vine lo más rápido que pude.. ¿Llegué tarde?

—No— respondió James— De hecho… llegaste muy temprano— dicho esto, Henry comenzó a reír.

—Ah… ¡qué bueno!— suspiró Travis, aliviado… se dirigió al salón— ¡oigan! No hay nadie

—Por eso dije que llegaste muy temprano— dijo James— entramos a las 14:00 hs

—Pero la re pu** mad** que lo par**—maldijo Travis.

—¡Grady! ¡La boca!— gritó la directora desde la secretaría, algo molesta.

—Ese idiota de Vincent no me dijo nada— rezongó el camionero.

—Ni a mi, el idiota de Walter— rezongó James.

—Chicos— llamó la directora, saliendo de la secretaría— pueden regresar a sus casas y volver a las dos, si quieren

—Okee… Gracias— los tres cogieron su mochila y salieron de la escuela.

**~o~o~**

Faltaba media hora para que empiece las clases, Henry se tomó la libertad de llegar antes para poder retirar unas fotocopias enfrente de la escuela. Había una fila muy larga.

—Haré un esfuerzo por quedarme— murmuró para sí mismo.

Faltaba cinco minutos y todavía la fila larga seguía, parecía no terminar más… de hecho… ¡NO TERMINABA MÁS! Pedían Muchas fotocopias, había muchos chicos, y la fotocopiadora no daba un respiro. Henry seguía parado en el mismo lugar que cuando llegó, con brazos cruzados. De repente, sintió una mano en su hombro, quiso girar su cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona que puso su mano en el hombro. Mas, otra vez, no tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro de esa persona, ya que, no terminó de girar la cabeza, ya recibió un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hola otra vez!—dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

—Ho—hola— saludó un súper archi mega ultra tímido y rojo Henry.

—¿No vas al colegio? Falta cinco minutos.

—Sí… mejor vamos ahora, no saldré nunca de aquí— salieron de la fotocopiadora para ir al colegio.

—¡El colectivo estuvo raro hoy!—comentó James a Henry mientras cruzaban la calle— ¿viste que siempre me deja en la puerta de la escuela?— preguntó a lo que el castaño asintió— bueno… ya van dos veces que me deja a cinco cuadras, tengo que venirme caminando…— contaba haciendo una mueca confusa a lo que el menor se echó a reír.

~o~o~

Salieron de la escuela, Henry acompañó a James hasta la parada de colectivo, y se ofreció a quedarse con él, hasta que llegue su colectivo:

—Gracias— le agradeció el rubio.

—No hay de qué— sonrió. De pronto… el silencio comenzó a reinar haciendo un ambiente incómodo para éstos dos. Así que Henry… decidió romper el silencio — ¿Cómo está tu novia?— preguntó, a lo que el rubio lo miró extraño.

—No tengo novia— respondió haciendo mueca confusa.

—¿No?— preguntó sorprendido

—No… ¿Quién te dijo?

—Eehh… nadie… es que… cuando salía siempre te veía con la chica de otro curso

—¿María?

—no, la otra

—¿Mary?

—Sí, esa, siempre te veía con ella… y… creí… que tenían una cita…

—Jajaja— se echó a reir—no… no es mi novia… de hecho… nunca tuvimos una salida nosotros dos solos, verás siempre salimos con Walter y Alex… pero estos idiotas se nos pierden y siempre somos Mary y yo los que los buscamos.

—Ah… ya veo…

—Oye Henry… hay una convención de anime, mañana, Travis, Vincent, Alex, Walter y yo vamos… ¿quieres ir?

—¿En… en serio?— preguntó sin creérselo… ¿James le estaba invitando a un evento? Rogaba que no fuera un sueño. Sería su primera salida con el rubio.

—Sí

—Me encantaría ir— respondió entusiasmado.

—¡Qué bien! Vamos a divertirnos mucho— saca su celular, lo prende y en eso recibe un mensaje de Walter:

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje:**

**¿Y Eddie? ó_ò**

—…— suspiró el rubio cansino —Ese idiota— murmuró.

—James...allá viene tu colectivo— le avisó Henry.

—¡Oh! Ok… Luego te mando un mensaje— levantó el brazo para que el autobús se detenga— Nos vemos, Hen— saludó al castaño con un abrazo.

—Nos vemos— el rubio subió y el castaño se encaminó hacia su casa. Estaba muy feliz, —Hoy fue un estupendo día— suspiró muy sonriente, no pudo haber sido mejor. Lo que más le hizo sentir así, fue que el rubio le demostró algo de cariño hacia él, el abrazo, el beso en la mejilla… y… una salida… aunque… más compañeros irán… ya estaba ansioso por que sea mañana, de seguro le irá bien.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari Sparda: Tanto tiempo! Qué alegría volverte a leer. ¿Tu también andabas desaparecida? Si vi que subiste varios fics y estoy ansiosa por leerlos ^^, pues… ahora no dependo de un celular para leer, más bien de la impresora, por seguridad ¬¬. Well, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Nus vemus.<strong>

**Yaoist secret: ha de ser un problema de Internet o de la página, varias veces me ha pasado ¬¬. Me alegro de que te haya gustado éste fic, aún no olvidé mi promesa de Llamada de Emergencia ^^, jeje así que dentro de poco voy a escribirlo. Y sip, vi el capi extra de hetalia, estuvo lindo ^^, arriba hetalia jeje^^. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Nus vemus!**

**Well, nus vemus en el siguiente capitulo^^**

**Se cuidan!**


	3. Día 4

_**Hola! Yo de nuevo ^^ jeje hoy les traigo el capi nº 3 de éste fic ^^. Y… etto… humm…**_

_**James: Feliz cumple, Shad ^^— le regala un póster de Leon S. Kennedy**_

_**Shad: ¬¬ thanks! Jeje ^/^ sí, hoy is my birthday!**__**^^ y… esto tendría que ser al revés, ustedes tendrían que regalarme un SunderHend ¬¬**_

_**James: Hablando de eso… — suena sus dedos— prepara tus orejas porque me voy a vengar por los yaois que hiciste de nosotros ò_ó**_

_**Shad: ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!— sale corriendo de la habitación**_

_**James: ven aquí!-la sigue- òwó muajajajjaja**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Día 4 ~<strong>_

—Te divertirás mucho— sonrió James a su amigo castaño.

—Ajam— asintió el menor. Ambos estaban en el colectivo rumbo hacia la convención.

_**~o~o~**_

Bajaron del colectivo, caminaron unas cuadras. Se encaminaron hacia la esquina donde se supone que Travis, Alex, Walter, Vincent y James se encontrarían.

Caminaron como unas tres cuadras hasta que pudieron divisar a cuatro jóvenes en la esquina.

—Allá están los demás— dijo un sonriente rubio de ojos verdes— ¡Holaaa!— gritó sacudiendo su brazos. Agarró de la mano de Henry y corrieron hacia ellos. Los cuatro chicos que estaban en la esquina, dieron media vuelta para mirarlos.

—Llevamos media hora esperándolos — dijo Vincent un poco molesto, cruzándose de brazos una vez que James y Henry llegaron hasta ellos.

—El colectivo se tardó mucho— murmuró Henry no esperando ser escuchado. De lo contrario, sus cuatro compañeros, a excepción de James, lo miraron algo sorprendidos.

—¿Henry?— preguntó Walter para luego mirar al rubio ojiverde sorprendido— ¿y Eddie?— preguntó travieso.

—Cierra la boca, rubio malteñido— dijo el ojiverde, no porque estaba molesto, sino por venganza. Dicho eso, los demás rompieron en carcajada.

—¡Mirá!— dijo Walter algo enojado— Encima que nací rubio, me dice malteñido— mira a Alex— ¡ALEX! ¡Deja de reírte!

—Perdón jeje…— se disculpó entre risas.

_**~o~o~**_

Caminaron en rumbo hacia la convención… Iban hablando…

—¡Oigan! ¡Chicos!— llamaba Alex — ¿Podemos cruzar? Conozco un atajo… para llegar más rápido— dijo… pero nadie pareció escucharlo.

Caminando caminando, se toparon con una enorme escalera… mmm… bueno… para ser específico eran cinco escaleras juntas y cada una tenía unos 24 o 26 escalones.

—Eeehh…— Vaciló Vincent— No me digan que la convención está pasando ésta escalera.

—Sip— respondió Alex— Eso les pasa por no ir por el camino que les dije…— les regañó.

—¡Rayos!—maldijeron el resto.

Walter subió sin problema alguno, mientras el resto…

**1º escalera**

Subieron sin problemas

**2º escalera**

Ya les dolían las piernas

**3º escalera**

No daban más

—¡Puf! ¡Puf!— Travis se arrodilló, estaba agitado — Sigan sin mi, luego los alcanzo — Decía agitadamente.

—¡Aay! ¡Mis piernas!— se quejó Alex, tocándose las piernas.

—Fuuu— bufó Vincent haciendo mueca de cansancio— ¡Faltan dos más!.

—¡Los estoy esperando!— gritó Walter desde arriba.

Sobrevivieron a la **4º escalera**y

a la **5º escalera**llegaron arrastrándose.

—¡Malditas escaleras!— dijeron al unísono tirados en el suelo.

Llegaron a la convención, había muchas personas, la mayoría estaban disfrazadas de sus personajes favoritos…

—Waa… — los ojitos de Henry comenzaron a brillar, era la primera vez que venía a un evento.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo traviesamente al ojiazul.

—Sip— asintió muy sonriente. James agarró de la mano del ojiazul, cosa que a éste le hizo sonrojar.

—No sueltes de mi mano, podremos perdernos…

—Sí.

La convención se realizó en un club, en un enorme club. Consistía en dos enormes patios, donde en uno se hacía picnic y en el otro había stands… por el patio del picnic, había una puerta que conecta hacia el interior del club compuesto por dos pisos, en el primero se hacía el karaoke, en el segundo piso, se hacía los torneos de videojuego.

Antes que nada, Walter y Vincent se habían inscriptos para el torneo de videojuegos, optaron por jugar Naruto.

En fin, subieron al segundo piso, se encontraron con una fila de videojuegos y multitudes jugando o mirando los juegos.

Pasaron mirando los videojuegos como media hora, Vincent y Walter estaban pegados al televisor con ojos saltones.

—mmmnnggg— James estiró sus brazos hacia arriba como cuando una persona recién se levanta, para luego mirar a Henry y sonreírle— ¿Quieres ir a abajo?— preguntó.

—Sip— asintió el ojiazul.

—Ok…— se dirigió donde Vincent y Walter— ¡Oigan! Mientras ustedes se emboban con los videojuegos, Hen y yo estamos abajo, comprando.

—Seee ajam— dijeron Walter y Vincent al unísono distraídos por el videojuego.

—Vamos, Hen— James agarró de la mano del menor y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Esquivando personas. En un momento, James se detiene y mira a Henry con una mueca confusa— ¿Y Alex? ¿Y Travis?— pregunta moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados. Se dio cuenta de que ellos no estaban con los protagonistas de SH2 y 4.

—No sé— respondió el menor encogiéndose de hombros— Quizá fueron abajo…

—Seee quizá— no sonó muy convencido… bajaron hacia que daba al patio del stands.

Curiosearon los stands… había muchas cosas lindas como… mochilas con imágenes animé, ropas, pósters, útiles escolares, etc.

Recorriendo el patio, encontraron a Travis y a Alex, quienes hablaban con Mary y María. El rubio y el castaño no dudaron en ir a por ellos —¡Chicos!—dijo…— Y chicas… creí que iban de compras…

—Sí, pero nos topamos con ésta convención—sonrió Mary.

—Mira, James, me compré orejas de neko— dijo, una juguetona María.

—Y yo de conejo— dijo, otra juguetona Mary.

Mientras el rubio hablaba con las chicas… Travis se acercó a Henry:

—Henry… — llamó el futuro camionero.

—¿Si?—accedió.

—¿Me acompañas al quiosco? Verás… no comí nada y tengo hambre — dijo el chico de la gorra azul muy entristecido.

—Sí — y entonces fueron.

—¿Dónde encontraron esas orejitas?— preguntó el rubio a las chicas de SH2.

—Por allá— señaló Mary, un stand donde vendían orejitas y colas de nekos, tigres y conejos y cascabeles. El rubio fue donde se encontraban ese stand.

—Y por allá…— señaló María otro stand— venden muchas muñecas Hentai…

—¿En serio? — preguntó un sorprendido Alex.

—Sí— asintió María.

—Entonces… con permiso, señoritas— dijo el chico de SHH para luego encaminarse hacia dicho stand.

James compró las orejitas de neko, cola y cascabel de color marrón… no pudo evitar sonreír…

—Oye… mira lo que…— dio media vuelta para abrir sus ojos más a no poder— ¿Henry?— preguntó mirando a ambos lados…— ¡Henry!— llamó… y al ver que el castaño no accedía a su llamado, fue donde Alex, quien preguntaba por el precio de las muñequitas Hentai— Alex… — Llamó mientras guardaba lo que compró en su mochila.

—¡Rayos! ¡Están caras esas muñecas!— comentó algo molesto— Ehh ¿si?— accedió incrédulo

—¿Y Henry?— preguntó el rubio

—No sé— dio la vuelta para mirar— tampoco Travis está aquí…

—Ayúdame a encontrarlo— se desesperaba el rubio

—oye James no le pasará nada a Henry, no es tan grande el club después de todo, debe de estar por ahí— intentó calmarlo

—Sí, lo sé… pero Henry no conoce éste barrio ni que autobús tomarse para volver a su casa… además yo lo invité, debo hacerme responsable

—¡Cálmate!— comenzaron a caminar— ven… vamos a buscarlos…— recorrieron por todo el salón del stand y no lo encontraron, subieron las escaleras, se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde se hacia los torneos de videojuegos — ¡Locos!— llamó Alex a Walter y Vincent, quienes, aún no se despegaban del videojuego— ¿vieron a Travis y a Henry por aquí?

—El martes estamos ocupados— respondieron los dos

—lo tomaré como un **No**— Dijo James rodando sus ojos, salieron de ese salón, para luego bajar por las escaleras que dirigían al patio del picnic— espera— dijo el rubio

—¿qué?

—creo… que voy al baño

—ok… mientras tanto, voy a buscar a Travis en el salón del karaoke

—Sí…— James se adentró al baño. Alex, miraba, desde afuera, el salón del karaoke…

Arriba, Travis se hallaba comiendo un sándwich… bajó la cabeza sin querer y vio a Alex, quien seguía mirando el salón desde afuera. Travis, al verlo, lo llamó:

—¡Alex! — el mencionado no accedió— ¡Alex!— llamó otra vez… el castaño… se adentró al salón del karaoke— ¡Sordo!—gritó.

—Ahhh— el rubio de silent hill 2 salió del baño, en eso, ve a Travis bajar por las escaleras—Travis… ¿Te encontró Alex?

—Al contrario, yo lo encontré a él…— respondió Travis

—¿Querrás decir **Al revés**? — Corrigió el rubio.

—Como que sea… en fin, lo llamé y el idiota no me habrá escuchado…

—Ya veo…— se acordó de Henry— ¿y Henry?— preguntó preocupado.

—¿Henry…? Está con…— dio media vuelta… el castaño ojiazul ya no se encontraba con él— ¡Qué raro! Hace un segundo estaba conmigo…— dijo haciendo una mueca confusa mientras comía su sándwich — ¡mmm! ¡Qué rico!

—¡Eres un descuidado, Travis!— comenzó a caminar— van… vamos a buscarlos— se adentraron al salón del karaoke, no encontraron a Alex. Salieron del salón, algo aturdidos.

—¡JAMES! ¿VISTE A ALEX?— Gritó el futuro camionero.

—NO— hablaron entre gritos— NO LO VÍ

Subieron a las escaleras y ahí quedaron.

—Aquí podremos encontrarlos fácilmente— dijo el rubio mirando desde arriba hacia abajo.

James encontró a Henry. Se encontraba en medio del patio del stand. Pareciera que Henry también estaba buscándolos… pero… no se veía tan desesperado como James… sino que se veía sereno

—Allá está— dijo el rubio, señalando a Henry, ya más calmado.

Empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, el rubio fue el primero en pisar los escalones, Travis, el segundo. Éste último resbaló en uno de los escalones y cayó sobre James dándole un codazo en la cabeza:

—¡AAAAAHHH!— rodaron por las escaleras.

Uuuna vez en el suelo, tomaron asiento tocándose la espalda haciendo muecas de dolor…

—¡Estúpido!— gritó el rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza al futuro camionero.

—¡Ay! ¡James! Encima que me rompí la espalda con las escaleras, me das un golpe en la cabeza— sacó de su bolsillo, una cajita de jugo, estaba aplastado —¡rayos! Se me derramó el jugo

—A mí se me derramó el cerebro con el codazo que me diste—dijo sobándose la cabeza —¡Ay!

—Jajajjaja estuvo fatal jajajaj— reía Alex, encaminándose hacia ellos— Jajajajaja ¡rayos! Me olvidé la cámara jajajja hubiese sido uno de los videos de Youtube más vistos jajajaja— se agachaba de la risa.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?— preguntó Travis haciendo mueca confusa.

—Su caída en la escalera jajajajaja— reía. James se levantó, y se encaminó hacia el stand de mochilas, donde vio a Henry, mas éste ya no estaba. Miró a ambos lados, no estaba…

—¿Dónde estás Henry?— preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

**~o~o~**

Henry estaba arriba, observando hacia abajo, esperando encontrar a unos de sus compañeros o… esperando a que James lo encontrara.

Miraba hacia abajo… había muchas personas, la mayoría disfrazadas de sus personajes favoritos, es lindo… estar en un club infantil, llena de risas y travesuras entre sí. Tan entretenido estaba que no tuvo noción del tiempo.

—¡Ahí estás!— dijo una voz, Henry movió su cabeza, era James, venía subiendo, atrás venía Travis y Alex, aún llorando de la risa — te estuve buscando por todas partes— se acercó al castaño a abrazarlo— no doy más— dijo algo agitado.

—Yaaa… ¿cuántas veces debo pedirte **perdón por perderlo de vista,**James?— preguntaba un cansino Travis

—Hasta que quede satisfecho— respondió el rubio tomando asiento junto con el castaño— ¡auch!— se quejó tocando su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el castaño preocupado.

—No…—respondió.

—¿De qué te ríes, Alex?— preguntó Walter saliendo del salón de los torneos.

—¿Ya terminó el torneo?— preguntó Travis.

—No, solo hay un descanso de 10 minutos— respondió el rubio de SH4— ¿De qué te reías, Alex?

—Se ríe de que Travis y yo nos caímos de las escaleras—Dicho eso, Alex rompió en carcajada, otra vez.

—Jajajaja sí…Te lo perdiste, Henry, estuvo fatal jajajaja— reía, nuevamente el chico castaño de SHH.

—Oye… pudo ser grave— interrumpió Walter algo serio— ¿te hiciste mal, James?— preguntó, cosa que sorprendió al resto de sus amigos.

—Eeeh sí… ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?— preguntó el rubio ojiverde con una mueca confusa

—Naaahhh… es que le prometí a tu novio que te cuidaría— sonrió el rubio de SH4

—Ah… ya me parecía…— murmuró el ojiverde entrecerrando sus ojitos.

—¡Oigan! Yo también me caí de la escalera— dijo Travis

—Ah… Vincent ocúpate de tu novio que se cayó de la escalera— gritó Walter a Vincent.

—Bueno…— dijo Vincent saliendo del salón, encaminándose hacia ellos. Al rato, cayó en cuenta — ¡OYE! ¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

—Sí, claro— murmuraron los demás… (Quien dice, pronto hay un fic de VincentxTravis ¬¬)

—James…— llamó Henry algo preocupado.

—¿Si?— accedió el mencionado.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó.

—¿Mm? ¿Por qué te disculpas?— preguntó curioso.

—Porque… por mi culpa te caíste de la escalera— respondió bajando la cabeza, algo triste.

—No fue tu culpa…— intentó hablar James poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor.

—¡Así es! — Interrumpió Travis— también es la culpa de Alex, también estuvimos buscándolo a él — Mira a Alex— ¡Hey, Alex! Me debes dos dólares, porque se me derramó el jugo de naranja por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa?— preguntó sorprendido Alex.

—En realidad, la culpa fue de Travis— Interrumpió el rubio de SH2.

—¿Mía? ¿Por qué?— preguntó el mencionado curioso y confundido a la vez.

—Porque…— James comenzó a explicar— Tú te resbalaste de la escalera y me empujaste, por eso caímos los dos. Si Travis hubiese bajado primero y yo segundo, él se hubiera caído solo y yo lo hubiese visto caer y me hubiese mojado los pantalones de tanto reírme— sonríe travieso a lo que los demás se echaron a reír.

—¡Qué malo eres, James!— se cruzó de brazo el protagonista de SHO.

~o~o~

Después de comprar otro sándwich y otro jugo de naranja, encontramos a nuestros amigos, protagonistas de SH2, O, 4, H, haciendo picnic en el patio correspondiente. Mientras Vincent y Walter volvieron al torneo de juegos.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!— dice James, para luego sacar de su mochila, las orejas de neko color marrón que compró. Se lo puso al ojiazul. Éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco— ¡kya! ¡Te ves tan lindo!— dijo el rubio, poniéndole, ahora, el cascabel— pareces un neko…

—Ajam— asintió Travis comiendo otro sándwich.

—¡Esperen!— sobresaltó Alex. Sacó de su mochila, orejas de neko color amarillo y se la puso a James—Son para Walter… pero… póntelas por un rato— Sacó su celular y les sacó una foto a ambos — ¡Kya! ¡Se ven tan lindos! Voy a publicar ésta foto al facebook— dijo juguetón mientras sus amigos lo miraban con una gran gota en la cabeza.

**~o~o~o~**

Más tarde, se hizo un sorteo en el salón donde se había hecho el karaoke, había muchas personas.

—¿Qué número tienen ustedes?— preguntó Alex mirando su entrada, la cual tenía un pequeño numerito— yo tengo el 450

—316—respondió James

—420—respondió Walter…. Sí, por fin salió del videojuego

—318— respondió Henry

—320—respondió Travis

—470—respondió Vincent

—¡Chicos y chicas!— comenzó a hablar un hombre en un escenario— El sorteo ya comienza… el número que salga se ganará éste muñeco de **Leon S. Kennedy**de **Resident Evil 4**— dijo mostrando la figura

—Leon S. Kennedy ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!— dijo el rubio ojiverde

—Y éste muñeco se lo lleva…— decía el hombre mientras metía la mano en una bolsa, sacó un papelito—616

—¡Rayos!— maldijo el rubio ojiverde— tengo el 316

—la siguiente figura… es… **Francia**de **Hetalia Axis Powers**— dijo mostrando la figura

—¡Se parece a mí!— sonrió juguetón Walter— ¡lo quiero!

—ésta figura se lo lleva… el número… 421

—¡UAA! ¡por un número!— se agarró de los pelos

—La siguiente figura es… **Cloud**de **Final Fantasy VII…** es para el número… 216

—¡FUCK!— maldijo, otra vez, James— ¡odio los sorteos, me hacen sufrir!

—Y la siguiente figura… es una muñequita Hentai… y es para el número… 451

—¡NOOOOOO!—gritó Alex— ¡YO LA QUERÍA! ¡UUAA!

—¡HEY! ¡ÉSTE SORTEO ESTÁ ARREGLADO!— gritó Walter algo molesto.

—¡SÍÍÍ! — apoyó Alex.

—¡VIERON NUESTROS NÚMEROS!— Gritó James.

—Y con esto, finalizamos el sorteo… esperamos que se hayan divertido, nos vemos en el siguiente evento animé, ¡Adiós!— bajó del escenario.

—Bueno…— sonrió Vincent— ¿nos vamos?

—Yo quería la muñequita Hentai— dijo Alex haciendo puchero.

—y Yo a Francia

—y yo a Kennedy…

**~o~o~**

Ya estaba oscuro, salieron del club para dirigirse a la parada del colectivo que quedaba a unas tres cuadras… pero… antes de que el autobús llegara, se dieron cuenta de algo…

—¿Y Travis?— preguntó Vincent, mirando a su alrededor

—¿tu novio?— preguntó Alex, burlón

—¡No es mi novio!— se molestó el de lentes

—Henry tampoco está— dijo el rubio ojiceleste. Dicho esto, James comenzó a mirar a ambos lados pensando que era una broma del ojiceleste para asustarlo. Pero era verdad, Henry no estaba con ellos.

—Oh… no…— James comenzó a preocuparse, otra vez. Salió corriendo del grupo. Sus tres amigos lo siguieron.

_**~o~o~**_

Llegaron al club, encontraron a Travis… quien estaba fuera del club, sentado en el suelo.

—¡OIGAN! ¡NO VUELVAN A DEJARME SOLO!— se cruzó de brazos, el camionero— creí que estaban adentro…

—Lo sentimos…— se disculparon los demás…

James, al no ver al castaño ojiazul con Travis, se adentró al club…

—¡HENRY!— llamó y nadie accedió. Se adentró al salón del karaoke… donde hace rato se hizo el sorteo — ¿Hen? — llamó, nadie accedió. Subió las escaleras, se dirigió al salón donde se realizó el torneo de videojuegos, había muy pocas personas, que eran las que guardaban sus cosas— ¿Henry?— llamó… nadie accedió a su llamado… bajó por las escaleras, dirigiéndose al salón de los stands, también había pocas personas, que eran las que guardaban sus productos— ¿Henry?— llamó, otra vez, y nadie accedió. Por última vez… se dirigió al salón donde se realizó el sorteo, era seguro que tenía que estar ahí — ¡Henry!— llamó, buscándolo con la mirada. No lo veía en ninguna parte— ¡Por Dios!— se arrodilló a descansar— _¿Y si salió del club?—_ comenzó a pensar mientras la preocupación le invadía_— ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera tengo crédito como para llamarlo y preguntarle por dónde está—_Estaba por ponerse nervioso cuando…

—¿James?— llamó una voz. El mencionado dio la vuelta, era el castaño, estaba detrás de él…

—¡Henry!— el rubio se levantó y corrió hacia el castaño para abrazarlo— ¡Tonto! No te me vuelvas a desaparecer— clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los zafiros de su amigo— me tenias preocupado… ¿por dónde andabas?— preguntó

—estaba aquí… los perdí de vista

—…— suspiró para luego abrazarlo con fuerza— ¡Tonto! No me hagas comprarte la correa para ukes— dijo, a lo que el menor, comenzó a reir

—Lo siento…— correspondió el abrazo— no volverá a pasar, lo prometo…

**~o~o~**

Salieron del club, sus cuatro amigos ya no estaban

—¿y los demás?— preguntó el ojiazul

—Ya tomaron el autobús-…— dijo el rubio tecleando su celular— me acaban de mandar un mensaje diciendo eso…— guardó su celular.

—… Lo siento— se disculpó el castaño

—No te preocupes…— pasó su brazo por el cuello del ojiazul— tú eres más importante para mí…— dicho eso, Henry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y, a la vez, sonreír… ¿él es más importante para James?. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza— vamos, Hen

—S—sí— comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la parada de colectivo

—Descontando… las veces que se nos perdieron— reía el rubio— ¿cómo la pasaste, Hen?

—Muy bien— lo abrazó— gracias por invitarme, James

—De… nada— sonrió ocultando su rostro…

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haly2D: mejor tarde que nunca ^^. Era sabido que dirías *sí* al lemon jeje ^^. Me alegro de que te haya gustado… eehhh etto… *Tímida* hummm… ¿no te molesta si… me pasas tu correo o… Facebook? ^^. Espero que te haya gustado éste capi, nus vemus en el siguiente. ^^**_

_**~o~o~**_

_**No fue tan largo como creí O.O…**_

_**Bueh! El Día 5, es cortito, así… que creo que voy terminarlo temprano ^^ digo… rápido… no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que digo ^^**_

_**Well, nus vemus en el siguiente capi ^^**_

_**Sayo!**_

_**auch! mis orejas... ya vas a ver, James ¬¬**_


	4. Día 5

_**~ Día 5 ~**_

Lunes. El día de la semana que todos odian. Estaba en la escuela, sentado en el patio, era hora de recreo. Henry miraba a sus compañeros jugar al futbol. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su rubio preferido tomó asiento a su lado:

—¿No juegas, Hen?— preguntó

—…— el mencionado lo miró y movió su cabeza negando

—Ya veo…— se levanta de su asiento— ¿me acompañas al kiosco?— preguntó

—Sí— se levantó de su asiento y lo acompañó.

Henry apoyó su hombro en la pared, mirando a su amigo rubio, quien esperaba que la ventana del quiosco abriera para poder comprar… mientras tanto… éste le dedicaba esa sonrisa de niño travieso que suele hacer… e hizo que el castaño se sonrojara…

Henry quedó mirándolo por un buen rato… en eso, le sucede algo extraño… comienza a sentir ganas y fuerte ganas de abrazar al rubio que tenía en frente. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de besarle su mejilla y sus labios… ganas de acurrucarse en su pecho… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El calor lo comenzó a invadir… como ese día… ¿será que otra vez le estaba agarrando fiebre? Y lo peor… sentía… que un segundo más que siga mirando al rubio su cuerpo perdería el control. Antes de que algo más pasara, Henry salió corriendo hacia su curso.

—¿Hen?— preguntó un sorprendido James al ver que su amigo escapó de él— ¡HEN!— comenzó a seguirlo.

Ya estaba cerca de su curso:

—¿Qué le sucede a Hen?— se preguntó. En eso, María, interfiere en su camino

—¡James!— llama alegre

—¡María!

—¿Me acompañas al quiosco?

—eehhh…— vaciló unos segundos— está bien— y la acompañó.

James esperaba a María, quien estaba comprando…

—_¿Qué la habrá pasado a Henry…?— _pensaba

—¡Sunderland!— llaman dos chicos. El mencionado da vuelta para mirar. Eran Walter y Alex, se acercaban a él con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros

—¿Qué quieren?—pregunto el ojiverde

—Toma— Walter le entregó un sobre de cooperadora a James— es de tu novia— dijo y se fueron

—¿novia?— preguntó el ojiverde, algo confundido. Abre el sobre y ve que dice

**Nombre y Apellido: ****Eddie Dombrowski**

James, cansado de esa broma, se dirige hacia Alex y Walter:

—¡OIGAN!— gritó, a los que los otros, lo miraron—¡ya dejen de molestarme! ¡estoy cansado de sus bromas!— Walter y Alex lo miraron con ojitos saltones.

El rubio ojiverde se dirigió donde María, quien, ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla, cerca de su curso, estaba molesta

—Lo siento, María —se disculpó

—¡Qué descortés!— comentó la chica

—Lo siento… es que Alex y Walter me cargan con alguien…

—¿con quien?— preguntó curiosa

—…— suspiró— con Eddie— dicho eso, María rompió en carcajada

—ajjajaja con Eddie jajajaja— se agachaba de la risa. Sunderland la miraba incrédula, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de ignorarla… en eso… nota que la preceptora se dirige hacia su curso, se asoma a la puerta del salón:

—¡Townshend! ¡su mamá vino a buscarlo!— dijo la mujer y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada… después de unos segundos, Henry sale del salón mirando el suelo… tenía una mirada triste…

—Hen…— suspiró James preocupado.

_**~o~o~**_

¿qué le habrá pasado en la escuela? Sintió lo mismo que la otra vez… ese calor… pero… ¿esas ganas de querer abrazar y besar? Jamás le había pasado eso… ni siquiera con ese chico que le traicionó… se sintió de esa manera…

—uufff— Henry se recostó en su cama mirando el techo— ¿qué me está pasando?— pensó… cerró sus ojos un segundo…

¿qué era eso…? Algo se estaba apoyando en sus labios… parecía un beso… al segundo, eso que parecía "beso" se separó de los labios de Henry. Éste abrió sus ojos lentamente…

Era él… James… estaba sobre él, mirándolo muy sonríente…

—Eres como la bella durmiente, te despiertas cuando te beso jajajaj— reía travieso

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el castaño medio adormilado

—Tú me invitaste— le mira pícaro. Henry mira a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación.

—Esto es un sueño… ¿verdad?— preguntó el menor

—mmm… depende…— se acerca a Henry para depositarle un beso en el cuello— el sueño es el deseo o temor de alguien… — se acerca al oído del menor —Yo… ¿qué soy para ti?... ¿un deseo… o un temor?— preguntó

—…— al no tener respuesta, el rubio lamió la oreja de Hen…— aah…

—jajaja al parecer… soy un deseo— sonrió pícaro— ¿sabes? Deberías confesar tus sentimientos, valdría la pena intentarlo… ¿no lo crees?— preguntó… Henry quedó pensando por un rato

—No…— respondió mirando para otro lado

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… es la única persona en quien confío, no tengo a nadie más… creo… que si le dijera mis sentimientos sería cuando termine la secundaria… mientras tanto, prefiero aguantar un poco más

—mmm…— el rubio vaciló unos segundos al oír eso— tienes razón— sonrió. Una melodía comenzó a sonar…— Hen… es tu celular…— se separó del menor, se levantó de su asiento — nos vemos— y salió de la habitación

**~o~o~**

Henry despertó… su celular estaba sonando.

Agarró su celular…

**Para: Henry**

**De: James**

**Mensaje: ¡Hen! ¿Estás bien? **

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje. A parte de su madre, no ha conocido a alguien que se preocupara por él… tecleó unos botones de su celular, respondió el mensaje del rubio:

**Para: James**

**De: Henry**

**Mensaje:** **Sí, estoy bien, Gracias x preocuparte ^^**

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><strong>Haly2D: Well, aunque es muy… no, muy no. Yo diría que muuuuuuuuuuy cortito, espero que igual te haya gustado ^^ y ve preparandote porque se viene el lemon en el siguiente capi ^^ jeje. Te deseo suerte! <strong>

**Riw-DarkUsagii: Welcome to Fan fiction****!… ****hay más SunderHends por si quieres leer ^^. Espero que hagas buenos amigos aquí! ^^. Como le dije a Haly… aunque el capi haya sido muuuy cortito, ojala te haya gustado ^^. Nus vemus, suerte!**

**Well… espero que les haya gustado éste capi… mmm está muy cortito ^^. **

**Well, **

**Nus vemus**

**Se cuidan!**

**Sayo!**


	5. Día 6 Día 07

**¡Hola! ¡Yo otra vez! ^^**

**Ya vine con el último capitulo de éste fic ^/^. **

**Me disculpo por tardarme un poco… no estaba muy cómoda que digamos XD.**

**Antes de que lean quiero decirles tres cositas:**

**1—Para las chicas Haly2D y Riw—DarkUsagi y para aquellas personas que leyeron los capitulo anteriores apenas lo subí. Estuve corrigiendo y editando los capítulos anteriores pues… jeje digamos… que… estuve fijando los borradores y me salteé varias escenas… sobretodo el Día 4… jeje… ¡GOMENNE! *se inclina al estilo japonés***

**2—Humm Emmm… ¿Qué era lo segundo? Humm… ¡Ah sí! Abajo les hice preguntas para que respondan^^**

**3—Les diría que se vayan preparando una taza de té o café porque éste capi está muy muy muy largo… Ok…No… Mejor… no lo hagan XD.**

**Well… espero que les gusten éste capi!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ DÍA 06~<strong>

James se preparaba para ir al colegio. Se estaba peinando mientras reflejaba su rostro en el espejo del botiquín, en el baño.

—Mmm… Quizás me corte el flequillo cuando venga de la escuela— Se decía para sí mismo mientras peinaba su dorada cabellera.

Una suave melodía se hizo escuchar en su habitación. Era su celular. Parecía una cajita musical… de hecho… Era de una cajita musical. Esa musiquita lo había escuchado en **Silent Hill** cuando fue de vacaciones… hace poco, con su padre. Para él, es una melodía que expresa** Nostalgia **y **Melancolía.** A Henry le había gustado esa melodía cuando la escuchó, ha de ser por ese motivo que asignó ese tono para el castaño.

Salió del baño. Se encaminó hacia su habitación. Agarró su celular que se hallaba en su mesita de noche, ubicado al lado de su cama.

Tal como lo pensaba, era un mensaje de Henry:

**Para: James**

**De: Henry**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Chames! (1) Conseguí el libro de "Mi planta de Naranja Lima" Digo… si aún no lo encontraste… puedo prestártelo para que lo leas ^/^**

—¡Qué amor!— suspiró sonriendo compasivo. Respondió el mensaje:

**Para: Henry**

**De: James**

**Mensaje: **

**¡Thanks, Hen! ¡You´re a Love!**

Pulsó el botoncito rojo del celular para salir de la pantalla del mensaje… encontrándose así con el fondo de pantalla de ellos dos con orejitas de Neko sentados en el autobús. Sonrió levemente al recordar ese día… Fue divertido a pesar de que se perdían a cada rato.

…

_El autobús se detuvo. Henry y James subieron. Para su suerte había pocas personas dentro. Pocas personas quienes lo miraban raro a Henry por el cascabel que llevaba en su cuello._

_Ambos tomaron asiento al final. El rubio comenzó a revisar su mochila:_

—_Mm… — murmuró serio._

—_¿Sucede algo?— preguntó serenamente el menor._

—_Em… nada grave— saca las orejitas amarillas que Alex le había puesto— Me olvidé de devolvérselo a Alex._

—_Ya veo…_

—_Hen… Tengo una idea— sonrió travieso— Ponte las orejitas de Neko, vamos a sacarnos una foto como recuerdo de nuestra primera Convención de Anime… ¿Quieres?— preguntó a lo que el castaño asintió. Mientras Henry buscaba sus orejitas en su mochila, James tecleaba su celular buscando la cámara de fotos._

—_Ya está— avisó el menor poniéndose las orejitas en la cabeza. James estiró su brazo apuntando el celular hacia ellos. Apoyó su mejilla izquierda en la derecha de Henry._

—_Sonríe…— Cantó el rubio antes de que sus rostros se iluminaran por el flash— Mira— le mostró la foto a su amigo castaño. Salió Perfecto. Era una foto bien hermosa— ¡Tienes una sonrisa muy tierna!— comentó el rubio._

—_Y tú una sonrisa bien traviesa— rió el menor picando la mejilla de amigo ojiverde, quien sonreía travieso ante las juguetonas picaditas. _

—_Luego te mando ésta foto por Facebook… ¿Si?— preguntó._

—_Sipi— asintió juguetón._

…

Como decía… a pesar de que no duraban ni cinco minutos juntos, se sintió feliz de que su amigo castaño se haya divertido. Adoraba esa sonrisa tierna que Townshend sólo sabe dedicarle a él… Sí, solamente a él, porque ni con otra persona de su curso suele estar, ni con otra persona le suele dedicar esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su apartamento:

—Debe ser papá— supuso levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse hacia la puerta— ¿Eddie?— preguntó sorprendido al ver a su compañero de banco, ahora, en su casa.

—Tenemos que hablar— Farfulló Eddie seriamente.

—Claro… Pasa— le brindó su apartamento. Eddie entra— Siéntate… si quieres…— le dijo señalando el sofá.

Eddie se encamina hacia el sofá pero no toma asiento. James cerró la puerta, se acercó hacia su compañero de banco con brazos cruzados.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme, Eddie?— preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

—…—Suspira cansino— Me enteré de que… Walter y Alex nos cargan — respondió seriamente.

—¡Puuuf!— exclamó Sunderland rodando sus ojos— ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? Llevan una semana entera cargándome contigo… a gritos y a mensajes, ayer les dije que la terminen… pero… no hacen caso— Pausó unos segundos— Y supongo… que tú estás aquí porque tienes un plan… ¿verdad?—sonrió siniestro— ¿Quieres que nos venguemos?

—No— Negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

—Entonces… ¿A qué vienes?— preguntó curioso.

—Verás… James…— titubeó.

—¿Si?— preguntó mirándolo confundido.

—James… Yo te Amo— confesó.

—¿Eh?— Sunderland, al parecer, entró en shock… ¿Será que, al final, no era una broma de Alex y Walter? ¿Era verdad lo que ellos decían? Dios quiera que esto sea una buena broma. Acto seguido: Eddie tomó de la muñeca de James y, violentamente, lo tiró al sofá. Cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta, Eddie ya estaba posando sobre él.

—¿Q—QUÉ RAYOS ES—ESTÁS HACIENDO?— preguntó a gritos. Estaba asustado e inmóvil.

—¿No es obvio?— sonrió Pícaro— Hagamos lo que una pareja hacen cuando se aman mucho.

—¡A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A AA A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H!— Grita un **TRAUMADO **James saliendo de su espantosa pesadilla por todo el apartamento. Despertó a todos sus vecinos. Más bien, parece que gritó por todo Estados Unidos O… La tierra.

—¡James!— Entra rápidamente a su habitación, un adormilado y preocupado Frank— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— preguntó.

—Y l—la má—más horren—da de todas — tartamudeó traumado sentado en su cama. Estaba temblando.

—Bueno, Hijo— se acerca a éste a acariciarle su dorada cabellera— Fue solo una pesadilla… No es real— dicho eso, James miró a su padre muy asustado.

—¡GRACIAS A DIOS, NO ES REAL!— Tembló de miedo.

—«_Mmm… debió ser una pesadilla muy fea_»— pensó su padre al notar a su hijo demasiado traumado. De tener pesadillas, todo el mundo lo tiene, pero jamás, jamás Frank vio a su hijo tan asustado. Inconscientemente, recordó cuando James sólo era un niño de seis años… cuando él tenía pesadillas, le preguntaba a su padre a la madrugada si podía dormir con él. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Le era muy tierno al mayor ver dormir a su hijo aferrándose a un osito de peluche —… — suspiró divertido— Ya… James… vuelve a dormir— besa la frente de su temblante hijo rubio— son las tres de la madrugada— sonrió encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¡NO APAGUES LA LUZ!— Gritó el menor de los Sunderland mientras temblaba.

—Ok… Dulces sueños…— cerró la puerta.

—Brr…— Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de James, parecía tan real ese sueño… pero… Gracias a Dios ¡**Fue un sueño!**.

**~o~o~**

Unos minutos después del grito, una melodía vuelve a interrumpir el sueño de Walter. Al principio creyó que era una alarma. Cogió su celular.

**«1 Mensaje Recibido»**

—¿Mm? ¿A ésta hora?— Preguntó perplejo mirando el reloj, era las tres de la madrugada y cuarto pasadas. En fin… abrió el mensaje:

**Para: Walter**

**De: James**

**Mensaje:**

**¡ESTÚPIDO RUBIO MALTEÑIDO!**

—¿Eh?— Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. De hecho… ¿Qué hizo él, ahora, como para recibir ese mensaje?. A continuación, teclea su celular, responde el mensaje:

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje: **

**¡ME! ¿Y ahora que mierd* te hice? Ò_ó... ¡LOCO!... … … … … ¿Y Eddie? ^^**

Al rato, recibió otro mensaje:

**Para: Walter**

**De: James**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Más vale que te prepares mañana! ¡IDIOTA!... … ¿Y Caludia? ñ_n**

—¿Caludia?—Preguntó perplejo mirando hacia la nada. Teclea su celular. Responde el mensaje

**Para: James**

**De: Walter**

**Mensaje:**

**¿Caludia? O.O ¿Quién es?**

Al ratito recibió otro mensaje:

**Para: Walter**

**De: James**

**Mensaje:**

**¡CLAUDIA! (Estoy dormido, no veo nada ZZZZ)**

—¡Ya va a ver ese idiota!— murmuró Walter. Antes de quedarse dormido, recibió otro mensaje…

**Para: Walter**

**De: Joseph**

**Mensaje:**

**¡DUERMETE YA!**

—¡Rayos!—Maldijo Walter. Apagó su celular y volvió a los brazos de Morfeo.

**~o~o~o~**

—¡Mocosos! ¡Hoy vamos a trabajar en equipo!—Dijo, en voz alta, el profesor Richard.

—Uuuhhh— Rezongaron los alumnos SilentHillianos.

—Y ésta vez… ¡YO FORMARÉ LOS GRUPOS PORQUE NO TRABAJAN!— se quejó.

—Uuuh— volvieron a rezongar los alumnos— No…— negaron.

—¡SÍ!— El profesor Richard saca de su portafolios, una lista — El **Grupo Nº 1 **estará formado por: Eileen, Claudia, Vincent, Alessa y John.

El **Grupo Nº 2 **Estará formado por: Heather, Travis, Andrew, Dahlia y Cynthia.

El **Grupo Nº 3 **Estará formado por: Lisa, Murphy, Douglas, Jasper y Sharon.

El **Grupo Nº 4 **Estará formado por:Alex, Walter, Henry y Eddie.

—¡Espere!— interrumpió Walter levantando la mano— ¿Y su novio James? ¿No van a estar juntos?— preguntó haciendo carita triste— ¿No ves, profesor, que están hechos el uno para el otro y no pueden estar separados?— en eso… su celular se hizo notar por todo el salón, Walter saca su celular.

**«1 Mensaje Recibido»**

—¿Mm?— teclea un botón para mirar el mensaje.

**Para: Walter**

**De: James**

**Mensaje:**

**¡Rubio Mal teñido! ò_ó**

—**¡**Profe!— Llama Walter al mayor señalando a James— ¡James está molestando!

—¡Deja de cargarme con Eddie!—Interfirió el rubio ojiverde cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo— Cuando dejes de hacerlo, dejaré de llamarte Rubio Malteñido.

—Pero no soy malteñido, ¡NACÍ RUBIO!— se estaba enojando el chico de cabellos semilargos.

—¡Cierren la boca! ¡Los dos!— los calló el profesor— La única persona rubia mal teñida acá es Heather…

—¡Oiga!— sobresaltó la, supuesta, rubia de SH3 con carita asombrada y molesta a la vez— ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡No me metan en sus estupideces! — Calló por unos segundos— ¡Y me tiño bien!

—¡Bueno Ya! ¡Cállense!— Bramó el profesor. Echó una hojeada a la lista— El **Grupo Nº 5 **Estará formado por: Pyramid Head, James, Ángela y Michelle… — pausó unos segundos sin despegar su vista en la hoja — son todos…— se encaminó hacia su escritorio— ¡Empiecen a trabajar! ¡Y nada de violarte a James, Pyramid Head!— Tomó asiento.

—¡Rayos!— maldijo un chico pelinegro ojos rubí (2).

Formaron los grupos y comenzaron a trabajar en las preguntas que Richard les dio de tarea y nadie hizo.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre de receso. Los alumnos salen al patio a excepción de Henry, quién se encontraba sentado, cruzados de brazos, curioseando cada detalle de su salón.

—…— suspiró cansino. De verdad, no veía la hora de salir de esa escuela.

… …

El rubio más mosho (3) de Silent Hill 2, salió del quiosco con dos grandes alfajores fantoches de chocolate en la mano.

—¡Fuuua!— exclamó un asombrado Walter al verlo— ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

—No— respondió sereno el rubio — En realidad, me compré uno, pero… la quiosquera me regaló otro— sonrió travieso mientras guardaba los alfajores en los bolsillos de su campera color negra.

—Aaam…— Sullivan hizo mirada pícara —Tienes una enamorada — decía burlón mientras le daba unos golpecitos en su hombro con su codo.

—¿Puedes terminarlo, por favor?— Preguntó James haciendo carita cansina. Ya estaba cansado de las estupideces del ojiceleste. Sullivan soltó una risita traviesa, pero, al rato, se puso serio… comenzó a transformar su expresión seria a una confusa. Parece ser, que recordó algo.

—¡Ah! ¡James!—llamó Walter a lo que éste accedió— ¿Qué te pasó a la madrugada que gritaste por todo el apartamento?— preguntó curioso.

—¡Ah! ¿Fuiste tú, James?— preguntaron sorprendidos Alex y Travis, al unísono, quienes estaban con Sullivan.

—Yo había escuchado un grito eso de las tres de la madrugada, no sabía de dónde venía —contaba Travis levantando una ceja— Y eso que vivo a cinco cuadras de tu casa — sonrió travieso mirando a Sunderland.

—¿Por qué gritaste?— pregunta Walt curioso— ¿y por qué me insultaste después de gritar?— puso su mano en su cintura.

—Porque tuve una pesadilla por tu… no, por SUS culpas— resalta el **sus ** mirando a Alex.

—¿Por nuestra culpa?— pregunta el chico de SHH sorprendido —¿Qué te hicimos?.

—Mejor dicho… ¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó Walt. James quedó meditando unos segundo sin despegar su vista en los protagonistas de la broma, de la cargada hacia Eddie.

—«Si lo digo… Me van a cargar por el resto de mi vida»— Pensó el rubio ojiverde— No lo contaré — respondió fingiendo molestia para luego encaminarse hacia su salón.

—¡Nah! ¡Ahora me quedé con la curiosidad! — le gritó Walter.

… … …

James entró a su salón. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó apoyar su espalda en la puerta.

—Aahh…— Suspiró cerrando sus orbes verdes. Levantó su vista — ¡Hen! — Sobresaltó al verlo — ¡Creí que estabas afuera! — sonrió travieso. Se acercó a él a depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acto que dejó hecho un tomate al castaño — ¡Hey! Estuve preocupado por ti, ayer — Lo abrazó apretadamente — ¿Qué te pasó?— se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía una mirada preocupante.

—Me descompuse— mintió dedicando una sonrisa tierna.

—Y… ahora… ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí— asintió.

—¡Qué bueno!— tomó asiento a su lado. Sacó, de su bolsillo, el par de alfajores — ¿Quieres?— preguntó ofreciéndole uno.

—No… Gracias… No tengo hambre —sonrió. Y como si la vida estuviera en su contra, su estómago se hizo escuchar causándole un sonrojo de vergüenza al menor.

—A mí me parece que sí— rió el rubio— Toma… En realidad, quise comprar uno pero la quiosquera me regaló otro.

—G—gracias— agradeció el castaño agarrando el alfajor. Abrió la bolsita donde adentro se encontraba la golosina, la sacó y comenzó a comerla. Su amigo hizo lo mismo. Ambos se encontraban comiendo, en silencio. Les resultó un poco incómodo para ambos. James pensaba en cualquier cosa, últimamente, estaba muy distraído. Henry por su lado, peleaba en una batalla —«_Confiésale… Confiésale_» — resonaba por su mente una y otra vez.

«_Deberías confesar tus sentimientos, valdría la pena intentarlo… ¿no lo crees?_»

—«¡No!»— Negó rápidamente al recordar lo que James le dijo en sueño. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con él? Que sea una o dos veces de vez en cuando, no habría drama, pero ya van tres sueños que tiene de James, el último… también lo acaba de tener ayer.

… … …

_Henry se encontraba sentado en un banquito. Se encontraba en una playa observando el mar. Sus compañeros de la escuela estaban allí, también, jugando, riendo, hablando o simplemente, contemplando la vista, el atardecer. _

_Su corazón dolía. Estaba triste y confundido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estar así en una playa? Movió su cabeza para mirarlo. Entonces, esa era la causa de su tristeza _

_Él también estaba allí, lejos de él. Su rubio favorito estaba allí. Estaba encerrando con sus brazos a esa chica rubia de otro curso. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡María!._

_Se lo veía muy feliz con ella. Ambos, se veían felices._

_Mary los cruzó leyendo un manga. Tan distraída estaba que no miraba hacia delante. Cerró su libro. Observó a su alrededor. En eso, nota la tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de Henry. La chica dio la vuelta para mirar lo que el chico de cabellera castaña miraba. Al rato, se encaminó hacia él y tomó asiento delante para mirarlo a la cara._

—_Dime una cosa, Henry — Habló la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con un tono de compasión._

—_¿Si?— accedió el chico clavando sus ojos en su rostro._

—_¿Te gusta James? — cuestionó una curiosa Mary._

—…_Al parecer… sí— respondió luego de vacilar unos segundos._

—_A mí también— replicó la joven cruzándose de brazos. Henry la miró sorprendido ante lo dicho— siempre me gustó — añadió._

—_¿Siempre?_

—_Sí._

—_¡Qué raro! — exclamó el castaño mirando al suelo— que yo sepa… hace unos años te cargaban con él y tú decías que no te…_

—_Fui inmadura… ¿Ok?— interrumpió riendo — no quería perder nuestra amistad… es lo mismo que te está pasando a ti… ¿Verdad?_

—_Sí…— respondió depresivo._

—_Henry…—Comenzó a hablar apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño provocando que clavara sus ojos en ella— aún no es tarde…— sonrió compasiva — Él te ama, aún su corazón te pertenece…_

—_¿En serio?— sus zafiros comenzaron a iluminar en esperanza al oír las palabras de Mary. Puede que de verdad, aún no sea tarde._

—_Sí— asintió la chica, muy sonriente._

—…_Pero…_

—_¿Mm?_

—_Tengo miedo._

—_¿Miedo? ¿De qué? — preguntó perpleja._

—_De perderlo… es mi único amigo, la persona en quién más confío y no quiero perderlo por mis sentimientos… ya perdí a mi padre… él era a quién más amaba en la familia — dijo seguido de un largo suspiro depresivo._

—_Henry…— Mary le brindó una sonrisa apacible— Lo sé… me lo dijo… me dijo lo mucho que te amaba… por eso estoy segura…— Se levantó de su asiento — Confiésale — dijo y desapareció. _

… … …

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie entiende el miedo de Henry? ¿Por qué sus sueños dicen que le confiese sus sentimientos? ¿Será un mensaje? ¿Será que James sienta lo mismo por él… pero… al no saber de su orientación sexual, también tema perderlo?

_«Dicen que cuando sueñas con la persona que te gusta es porque esa persona se acostó pensando en ti»_

¿Será verdad? ¿O simplemente un mito? Fuera real o no, Henry esperaría al terminar la secundaria. Pues… ¿Qué pasaría si confiesa sus sentimientos ahora y no es correspondido? ¿Cómo le vería a la cara después a James? ¿Y éste... cómo reaccionará al enterarse que su amigo es homosexual? ¿Le insultará y le dirá que jamás querrá verlo como su padre lo hizo? ¿O le perdonará y le dirá que su amistad es más importante?

… … …

Ya iban por la mitad de su golosina cuando…

—¡JAMES!— entra, brutalmente, Walter al salón causándole a los protagonistas de SH2 y SH4 un enorme susto — ¿Me das un pedacito de tu alfajor? El idiota de Travis me gastó el dinero— se quejó.

—¡No es cierto!— negó Travis entrando al salón con una cajita de jugo de naranja en la mano.

—Y entonces…— interfiere Sullivan mirando enojado el futuro camionero— ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿El vuelto? ¿Eh?.

—Se lo dí a Vincent— sonrió travieso el protagonista de SHO.

—¡Fuck You, Travesti! — Maldijo Sullivan.

—¡Soy Travis!— corrigió travieso, el mencionado.

—¡Sunderland!— llama el chico de cabellos semilargos al ojiverde— ¿puedes darme un pedacito de tu alfajor?— preguntó haciendo carita de cachorrito.

—No— respondió el ojiverde.

—¡Waah! ¡Please! ¡Sólo un pedacito!— insistió el rubio oji celeste. Mas James, por no compartir, se metió a la boca la otra mitad entera del fantoche que le faltaba comer — ¡Eres malo! ¿Así me lo agradeces después de romper tus reglas y tu PS2?— dicho eso, Sunderland, con la boca llena, le dedicó una mirada como diciendo **¿Y encima debo agradecerte? — **Ya vas a ver… — se encamina hacia la puerta del salón— ¡Sordoland!— gritó y salió corriendo.

—Déjalo… No le hagas caso…— sonreía Henry con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo rubio ojiverde, quien se ahogaba por llenarse la boca con la mitad del fantoche y por querer insultar al ojiceleste por llamarle Sordoland.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre. El receso acabó. Ya, el próximo que suene será para retirarse a casa.

Una vez en el salón, los alumnos Silent Hillianos vuelven a trabajar en las preguntas que Richard les dio.

Sunderland, de vez en cuando, volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Henry, quien se encontraba en el grupo de Sullivan.

—«_¡Rayooos! ¿Por qué Richard no puso a Hen en éste grupo?_»— pensaba el rubio ojiverde mordiendo su labio inferior… al parecer… más que pensamiento… era un deseo. Deseo de que el castaño esté con él, ahora y después… siempre. Meneó su cabeza dejando de lado su pensamiento para concentrarse en su grupo.

Tan bien y tranquilos estaban los alumnos hasta que…

—¡AAAAAAH!— gritaron Alex, Walter y Eddie saltando de sus asientos mirando a Henry con una expresión de… ¿horror? ¿Por qué lo mirarían así?. Townshend, solamente bajaba su rostro cuyas mejillas se teñían de color carmesí. El resto de los compañeros no dudaron en pegar sus ojos en dicha escena.

—¿Pasó algo, chicos?— preguntó curioso el profesor desde su escritorio. Los tres que habían gritado miraron un rato al mayor.

—No… nada…— respondió Walter con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento. Alex y Eddie hicieron lo mismo. El resto de los compañeros a excepción de uno, volvieron a sus trabajos.

—«¿Qué habrá pasado?»— piensa el rubio de SH2 sin despegar la vista en Henry, quien, ahora, cubría su carita con unas hojas tamaño oficio.

**~o~o~**

Suena el timbre. Ya finalizó las clases. Los chicos Silent hillianos se levantaban de sus asientos y guardaban sus útiles escolares.

—¡Aaah!— Sunderland estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Ya le dolía la mano de tanto escribir. Se levantó de su asiento.

—¡Sunder!— llama Walter sonriendo travieso, acercándose a él con mochila en mano.

—¿Si?— accedió el mencionado mientras guardaba sus útiles en su mochila.

—¿Me acompañas al baño?— preguntó.

—¿Y Alex?— cuestionó curioso el ojiverde mirando a su alrededor.

—Se fue a su casa, tenía prisa— respondió el ojiceleste.

—Ok…— James cerró su mochila para luego colgarla en su hombro— Vamos…— dijo.

—¡Sip! — salieron del salón para encaminarse al baño, afuera estaba oscuro, parecía, ya las nueve de la noche, pero era, apenas, las siete de la tarde. Llegaron al baño encontrándose con Alex ahí adentro lavándose las manos— ¡ALEX!— sobresaltó Walter.

—¡WALTER!— sobresaltó Alex.

—¡James!— sonrió travieso el ojiverde señalándose a sí mismo.

—¡Oye! Me dijiste que tenías prisa— dijo un molesto Sullivan.

—¡Pues! ¡Sí! ¡La tuve! Tenía que ir al baño— se excusó el chico de SHH.

—Entonces…— interfirió James cruzándose de brazos— ¿Me puedo ir?— preguntó. Alex y Walter se miraron un rato. Asintieron para luego mirar seriamente al rubio que tenían en frente.

—No… no te vayas— respondió un serio Alex.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

—James… ya que estás aquí… queremos decirte algo…— dijo lentamente el chico de cabellera oscura.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué quieren decirme?— preguntó más curioso aún encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sunder… verás… Hay alguien de nuestro curso que gusta de ti— Habló Walter mirándolo serio— Y ésta vez, no es broma— añadió al ver que su amigo rubio rodaba sus orbes esmeraldas seguido de un suspiro cansino haciendo ese gesto como diciendo **Otra vez**.

—Ya… basta… esas bromas ya me cansa— decía un cansino James— todos me cargan con alguien… con la quiosquera, con María, con Mary, con Eddie… con Pyramid Head… hasta con Alex.

—¿Conmigo?— preguntó sorprendido el mencionado señalándose a sí mismo.

—Eehh— Titubeó Walter mirando a su amigo de cabellera oscura— Luego te explico eso, Alex — Mira a Sunderland —¡Pero ésta vez es en serio!— dijo en voz alta, mientras Alex le dedicaba una mirada confusa a su amigo.

—…— Sunderland suspiró cansino cerrando sus ojos— a ver…— mira a sus compañeros— Y ahora… ¿Quién gusta de mí?— preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Henry— respondieron Alex y Walter al unísono. Después de responder, el silencio comenzó a reinar. El rubio de SH2 los miró sorprendido.

—¿Eh?— preguntó perplejo después de unos segundos. Se esperaba cualquiera menos a Henry…— «¿Hen…? ¿Hen gusta de mi?»— pensaba el rubio mirando a sus amigos — «¿Oí bien?»

—¿James?— pregunta el ojiceleste al notar a su amigo muy pensativo. El mencionado meneó su cabeza como volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Henry?— preguntó sin creérselo.

—Sí— respondieron Alex y Walter al unísono.

—¿De verdad?— vuelve a preguntar.

—Sí— vuelven a responder.

—¿Seguros?

—Sí

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—¿Henry?

—Por última vez, ¡SÍ!— respondieron cansinos.

—No les creo— negó emitiendo una leve sonrisa. Ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared no les faltaron a Walter y Alex. Acaso… James… ¿es un idiota o qué? Le respondieron **Sí ** a todas sus preguntas para luego ¿No creerles?... se sabe bien cuando éstos dos suelen molestar, cargar o bromear. No pueden eludir una risa. Pero ésta vez, ambos estaban serios.

—Es la verdad…— insistió el chico de cabellera oscura.

—No les creo…— negó el ojiverde con la cabeza.

—Lo juro por mi padre, Joseph— dicho esto, el rubio de SH2 dudó.

—«Puede… que no sea una broma…»— pensó recordando ese día que le cargaron con María y con Eddie… nunca lo habían jurado por alguien, sobretodo Walter. Él, que siempre ha hecho bromas. —Mmm… está bien— optó por creerle— Pero… ¿Cómo lo saben?— Preguntó.

… … …

_Mientras Shepherd y Townshend trabajaban en las preguntas, Walter y Eddie molestaban._

—_¡Ya cállate, rubio malteñido!— bramó Eddie cruzándose de brazos._

—_¡Otro…!— Walter rodó sus orbes color cielo pegando sus rodillas con sus manos—¡Tu novio me llama igual!_

—_¡Ya deja de cargarme con él!_

—_¡Cállense!— Calló Alex a los rubios, tantos gritos de éstos dos perdían la concentración en Henry y Alex._

—_Perdón…— se disculparon los rubios. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Eddie empezó a ayudar a los chicos de SHH y 4. Walter… por su parte, apoyó sus codos en su banco y su barbilla en sus manos, se limitó a observar a sus tres compañeros— Eddie…— llamó después de unos minutos de silencio._

—_¡Que!— accede al llamado._

—_¿Eres Gay?— preguntó incrédulo el rubio de SH4._

—_No— respondió haciendo una mueca confusa._

—_Ah…— Sullivan mueve su cabeza para mirar a Alex— Alex…— llamó._

—_¿Qué quieres?— accedió al llamado dejando de mirar el libro en el que trabajaban._

—_¿Eres Gay?— preguntó al chico de cabellos oscuros con el mismo gesto de incredulidad._

—_No…— responde mirando al dueño de la pregunta levantando una ceja. Sullivan mueve su cabeza, otra vez, para mirar a Henry quien se encontraba subrayando el libro— Henry…— llama._

—_¿Si?— accede clavando sus inocentes zafiros en los topacios azules de su amigo._

—_¿Eres gay?— preguntó._

—…— _El castaño no respondió esa pregunta, solo sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí y su cabeza bajaba lentamente. Alex, Walter y Eddie, al notar eso y la tardanza en responder, lo tomaron como un __**Sí.**_

—_¡AAAH!— gritaron los tres saltando de sus sillas mirando a Henry con una expresión de horror._

—_¿Pasó algo, chicos?— preguntó incrédulo el profesor Richard desde su escritorio. Los tres chicos que salieron de sus asientos, le dedicaron una mirada al mayor._

—_No… nada— optó Sullivan por responder. Volvieron a tomar asiento y sus compañeros, quienes clavaron sus ojos ante dicha escena, volvieron a sus trabajos._

_Miraron raro a Henry por unos segundos. Éste no sabía en dónde meterse… deseaba que la tierra se lo trague. _

—_Henry…— llamó Alex._

—_¿Si?— accedió el mencionado levantando su cabeza para mirarlo._

—_Dime que ni Walter ni yo te gustamos— más bien sonó a súplica._

—_De eso… tranquilo— sonrió tierno el castaño de SH4._

—_¡Fiiu!— suspiraron aliviados los dos._

—_Pero… ¿Te gusta a alguien?— preguntó un curioso Walter._

—_Ehh…— vaciló. Sus tres compañeros de grupo, al notar la tardanza, lo tomaron como otro __**SÍ.**_

—_¿Quién es?— preguntaron los tres curioso._

—_Emm…— Henry tapó su carita con unas hojas tamaño oficio— No lo diré._

—_¡Please! Queremos saber…— dijeron los tres muertos de la curiosidad._

—_Al menos…— interfiere Alex— ¿puedes decirnos con qué letra empieza su apellido?— preguntó._

—_C—con… __**S**__— responde lentamente, aún, cubriendo su carita._

—_¿S?— preguntaron el trío, a lo que Henry asintió._

—_Veamos…— Alex mira a su alrededor— Compañeros… cuyo apellidos empiezan con __**S**__… Mm…— pensó— para empezar, estoy yo, __**Shepherd **__— mira a Townshens— ¿Soy yo?— pregunta señalándose a sí mismo._

—_No— El castaño ojiazul dejó de cubrir su carita. _

—_También estoy yo… __**Sullivan**__…— comentó Walt— ¿Soy yo?_

—_No…— volvió a negar Henry.. ¿Qué parte de __**De eso tranquilo **__no entendieron éstos dos?_

—_Mm…— Walter y Alex miran a su alrededor— __**Sunderland**__… — susurró Walter mirando a Alex perplejo._

—_¿Es James?— preguntaron al unísono dedicándole una mirada perpleja al castaño de SH4._

—…— _Henry se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Lentamente asintió._

… … …

—Por eso te decimos que no es mentira— dijo Walter cruzándose de brazos.

—…— James quedó asombrado después de escuchar lo ocurrido — _«Es… ¿Es homosexual?»—_ Se preguntó en mente mirando perplejo a sus amigos_— «¡Qué raro!... Si soy la persona en quien más confía… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?»_

… … …

—_Mi padre… me echó de casa— respondió el menor entre sollozos._

—_¿Por qué? — preguntó el mayor curioso._

—…— _calló. Una batalla comenzó armarse en la cabeza de Henry —__«¿Se lo digo o no?»__— Pensaba sin despegar la vista del rubio, quien lo miraba fijamente._

—…— _James, al notar que el menor vacilaba y tardaba en responder comprendió que sería mejor que olvidara la pregunta —__Está bien— Lo abrazó— No importa… si no quieres decirlo no importa, pero… quiero que sepas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea— El castaño correspondió el abrazo, después de todo, lo necesitaba— Puedes dormir en mi casa, si quieres— susurró con voz ronca mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor._

—_Gracias..._

… … …

—_«Entonces… Por ese motivo su padre lo echó de casa»— _Concluyó— _«Porque es homosexual»—_El rubio dibujó una sonrisa compasiva en su rostro. Su corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad por cien. Se sentía feliz.

¿Se sentía feliz? ¿Eso… quiere decir que… él también gustaba de Henry? Entonces… Esos abrazos y esos besos en las mejillas… ¿No eran unos simples saludos? ¿Escondían algo más?.

La puerta del baño se abre. Un molesto Henry sale mirando a Alex y a Walter con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Henry!— sobresaltaron los tres.

—¡Me prometieron que no se lo dirían!— dijo el castaño en voz alta. Sus zafiros comenzaron a brillar. Antes de que perdiera el control, salió corriendo del baño.

—¡Hen!— James lo siguió.

—«¡_Estoy muerto! ¡Estoy muerto!_»— Pensaba el castaño corriendo fuera de la escuela, rumbo hacia su casa, ya que vivía cerca— «_Estúpido Walter y Estúpido Alex, me prometieron que no se lo dirían_».

Diminutas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mas a él no le importaba. Sólo quería llegar a su casa. ¿Cómo podrá, ahora, verle la cara a James después de eso? Tan bien que iban los dos con su amistad, éstos idiotas tuvieron que arruinarlo.

—¡Hen!— llamó James siguiéndolo. El mencionado lo escuchó pero no se detuvo. No quería verlo. No quería volver a vivir la misma escena que tuvo con su padre — ¡Henry!— Insistió el rubio tratando de correr más rápido para alcanzarlo, mas el castaño hizo caso omiso, siguió huyendo de él — ¡Henry! ¡Cuidado! — gritó desesperado y asustado como si un vehículo estuviera a punto de chocarlo. Townshend se detuvo. Miró a ambos lados. Estaba en medio de la calle, pero, para su suerte, no había ni un vehículo. Sintió un par de brazos rodearlo con fuerza por su pecho.

—¡Suéltame!— intentó moverse para separarse del rubio. Acto que sorprendió al mayor, esa actitud no era propia en Henry.

—No lo haré— replicó, se separó del castaño para luego sujetar con fuerza su muñeca —vamos a tu casa… hablaremos allá— le dijo seriamente agitado.

—…— El castaño se dejó llevar.

Comenzaron a caminar a pasos ligeros. Tenía miedo. Ya se lo venía venir. De seguro, llegarán a su casa, él le pedirá explicaciones, le insultará y le dirá que jamás querrá volver a verlo, como su padre lo hizo. Rogaba por dentro que nada de eso se repita. Más cerca estaban, más miedo inundaba a Henry. El miedo que él sentía no se comparaba con esos miedos como cuando ves una película de terror.

**~o~o~**

Llegaron a casa de Henry, lo primero que hicieron fueron encerrarse en la habitación de éste.

—¡Suéltame!— dio un manotazo.

—¿Hen?— preguntó sorprendido.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!— interrumpió el castaño mirando a James con furia— ¡Soy homosexual! ¿Ok?... ¡Me gusta los hombres! ¿Y qué? ¡Me gustas! ¿Y qué? ¡Es algo que no puedo controlar!

—Hen…— intentó hablar mas fue interrumpido, otra vez.

—Mira, James, si quieres insultarme, pegarme, matarme, enojarte o terminar con nuestra amistad, ¡Hazlo!— rompió en llanto— Tienes razón en enojarte conmigo y odiarme…

—Hen…

—No soy más…— volvió a interrumpir — …que una mente enferma al que le gusta el mismo sexo… — Antes de que diga algo más, antes de que destruya su autoestima. James calló sus palabras depositándole un beso en los pálidos labios del menor.

Quedó inmóvil, asombrado, sorprendido, perplejo. Se esperaba todo menos… menos un beso. ¿Está soñando o… esto es, realmente, real?. No podía creerlo. El que sus labios se encontraran apoyando con los del rubio le resultaba una fantasía, imposible, inesperado. Aún así, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus zafiros. Podría secarlas, pero sus brazos estaban aprisionados por las manos de su amigo.

Lentamente, el rubio se separó del castaño, clavó sus esmeraldas en los zafiros inundados en brillantes perlitas blancas.

—¿Puedo hablar? — preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa. No la sonrisa traviesa que suele hacer, sino, más bien… ésta sonrisa estaba llena de ternura, de compasión, esa sonrisa jamás se dibujó en él. Nunca.

—…— Henry seguía inmóvil, todo lo que hacía era mirarlo perplejo.

—Hen… Tú también me gustas— confesó el rubio pasando su pulgar en la mejillas sonrosadas del castaño, secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Es… en serio?— preguntó sorprendido. Sus ojitos zafiros se llenaron de esperanzas.

—Sí— respondió— creí… que…— sus mejillas se tornaron a un color carmesí. Apartó la vista del menor— lo sospecharías por los abrazos y los besos que te daba al saludarte— sonrió avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

—…— Henry quedó mirándolo perplejo por un rato, recordando, inconscientemente, ese día que caminaba hacia la escuela y sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro. Cuando dio la vuelta, James le había saludado con un abrazo apretado, ¡Si se habrá sentido muy feliz ese día! Sin poder controlarse, rompió en llanto, otra vez.

—¿Hen?— el rubio se preocupó al verlo llorar.

—Gracias— dijo con un hilito de voz aferrándose a James. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste— ¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡No te imaginas cuán miedo tuve al pensar que podría perderte!— Sunderland correspondió el abrazo junto a una sonrisa compasiva— No me dejes, please…— suplicó entre sollozos.

—Jamás lo haré— susurró tierno acariciando su castaña cabellera.

James puso sus manos en las mejillas de Henry para levantar su cabeza. Así podría mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya no llores— le dijo como si se lo estuviera diciendo tierna y compasivamente a un niño — ¿Si?

—Es… está bien— No eludió sonreír levemente.

El mayor comenzó a secarle las lágrimas de su amigo con sus pulgares. Se acercó lentamente a depositarle pequeños y sutiles besos debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Se separó de él, despacio. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura del menor y rodearla con sus brazos. Henry, por su parte, abarcó el cuello de James, cerró sus ojos para que la magia no perdiera su encanto, se acercó al mayor hasta que unieron sus labios.

Comenzaron con un simple toque de labios. Simples y presionados toques de labios. Al rato se separaron, pero, aún así, la distancia que los separaban era muy corta para ambos. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. James comenzó a morder sutilmente el labio inferior de Henry, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a juguetear hasta lograr que el menor abriera su boquita, permitiéndole, así, acceder su lengua a su cavidad húmeda, Henry dio un pequeño salto ante tal inesperado asalto. Era inexperto en esto. Apenas es su primer beso y el rubio ya lo quiere profundizar.

—Aah...— Un gemido escapó de los labios de Henry. James no eludió una juguetona risita ante el gemido de su uke.

Era embriagante. James era una bebida alcohólica para Henry. Le embriagaba. Su aroma, sus lentos movimientos con los labios, su danza con la lengua, sus brazos encerrándolo, su sonrisa de niño travieso. Todo. Todo de él le embriagaba y le quemaba. Así es, ese misterioso bochorno que devoraba a Henry en el colegio emanaba de James. Le derretía como una barra de chocolate puesta en una taza con leche caliente. Él era el peligroso síntoma principal de esa **Fiebre**.

Como si el beso fuera un calmante, Henry sentía que poco a poco caería dormido. No en los brazos de Morfeo, sino, más bien, en el embriagante beso del rubio.

Se separaron por un rato para poder respirar. Compartieron aromas y sonrisas. James empujó suavemente a Henry hacia la cama. Antes de recostarlo, le sacó el buzo seguido de su playera dejándole su frágil torso al descubierto.

—¡Ja—James!— sobresaltó el castaño. Estaba rojo como un tomate… pero de la vergüenza.

—Shhh…— Le calló suavemente recostándolo junto a él — No te asustes — le susurró al oído antes de depositarle pequeños y sutiles besos en la mejilla.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer ese frágil torso desnudo, dejando huellas con las yemas por cada rozo. Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuello de Henry, el rubio tenía las manos frías. Por un lado, es mejor, podría sentir mejor el tacto.

—Aaah…— Lanzó un corto gemido al sentir la carnosidad húmeda de su seme recorrer por el lóbulo de su oreja.

James no eludió otra juguetona risa. Bajó hasta llegar al cuello recorriendo con la lengua de una forma seductora para el castaño.

—Aaaah…— Esa carnosidad húmeda que caminaba por su cuello, era una adrenalina al corazón, el cual, latía locamente por cada tacto. Lentamente, James fue bajando hasta llegar al pezón — ¡Aaahh!— Henry puso la palma de su mano derecha en su frente. Estaba sonrosado, cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la fantasía, a la magia. La mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro, ya no era la tristeza que hace rato le invadía, sino, que ahora la mueca que se dibujaba en su rostro era placentera — Mmmnng — James bailaba alrededor del pezón con la lengua antes de succionarlo — ¡Aaah!

Mientras succionaba ese pezón color durazno de su uke, comenzó a recorrer la piel con sus yemas. Recorrió la cintura hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual, sin dudarlo un segundo, el botón fue desabrochado y la cremallera corrió hacia abajo dándole libertad a ese tesoro que suplicaba salir del cofre.

—¡Aaah! — Henry volvió a sobresaltar cuando sintió una mano invadir dentro de su ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta así, Hen? — susurró ronco el rubio comenzando a masturbarle la intimidad de su uke.

—Aaah… s—sí — respondió entre gemidos haciendo una pícara sonrisa— Me encan—ta… Aaah…— retorció su espalda, cerró sus puños con fuerza junto con el acolchado al sentir el pulgar de su seme jugar con la punta de su miembro erecto— Aaah…

Sunderland se levantó de la cama, quitó las zapatillas de Henry y las suyas. Bajó el pantalón de su pareja junto con la ropa interior dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Luego, sacó su campera negra acompañando la playera que tenía debajo. Abrió, suavemente, las piernas de su uke dejándolas descansar sobre sus hombros. De a poco, se inclina hacia ese tesorito especial.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aah!— el rubio comenzó a lamer, sensualmente, el miembro haciendo que Henry retorciera más su espalda— ¡Jam—James!— gimió placentero llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza del mencionado presionándolas un poco — ¡Aaah!— sus zafiros volvieron a despedir pequeñas perlitas brillantes. El rubio rozó la punta de su intimidad con la lengua antes de accederlo a su cavidad bucal— ¡Ja—James des… aaah… des—pacio! ¡Please! — presionó un poco más la cabeza del rubio. James volvió a rozar la punta después de sacarlo de su cavidad. Al segundo, su rostro fue salpicado por una especie de líquido —¡Waah! — Gritó el menor avergonzado. Trató de tomar asiento para secarle el rostro— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— se disculpaba secando el rostro de su seme.

—No te preocupes— sonrió tierno relamiéndose los labios donde contenía un poco de esa leche. Transformó su sonrisa tierna a una pícara— Sabe rico— comentó seductor. James se puso de pie. Depositó un beso en la frente del castaño — ¿Tú también quieres?— susurró.

—¿Eh?— preguntó perplejo el castaño clavando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas. Al rato cayó en cuenta lo que James quiso decir por su mirada vehemente, llena de lujuria. Avergonzado. Asintió lentamente.

Henry desabrochó el pantalón de su seme. Bajó la cremallera. Luego, la ropa interior.

Comenzó depositándole sutiles y dulces besitos antes de lamer la intimidad del rubio.

—¡Aaaah…!— gimió placentero el chico de cabellera dorada cubriendo sus esmeraldas con sus párpados. Sin rozar la punta, Hen ya lo metió a su cavidad bucal. — ¡Aah! — El mayor hizo una mueca falible entre dolor y éxtasis. Puso sus manos, en la cabeza de su amado uke, empujándolo un poco más hacia sí haciendo que éste casi se ahogara. Henry se separó rápidamente, tosiendo — La siento — se disculpó el rubio — no puedo controlarme — añadió apartando su vista un poco avergonzado.

—¡Ahem! ¡ahem!— aclaró su garganta— Está bien…— murmuró para luego volver a lamer la intimidad de su seme. Sólo que ésta vez, en vez de meterlo dentro de su cavidad, rozó la punta con su carnosidad húmeda, como el rubio se lo había hecho.

—Hen…— James sacó su intimidad de Henry — Es suficiente… — Lo recostó suavemente a la cama. El chico de cabellera castaña le miraba perplejo.

Sunderland comenzó a lamer dos de sus dedos.

—¡Aaah! — más que gemido sonó a quejido. Fue tan doloroso sentir esos dedos entrar en él. El rubio observaba el retorcer de la espalda de Henry acompañado de un gesto de dolor. Más o menos cuando pudo calmarse, metió el dedo anular dentro de él. El castaño trató de aguantarse el dolor cerrando sus puños con fuerza junto con el acolchado y retorciendo su espalda.

—Hen… relájate…— susurró tierno moviendo sus dedos dentro de él abriendo un poco más su cavidad anal para facilitar la entrada de su miembro.

—¡AAAAH! — Gritó el castaño inundado en dolor, James había reemplazado sus dedos por su miembro. Se inclinó hacia el castaño, quien se aferró a él abrazándolo debajo de los brazos. Leves rasguños temblorosos comenzaron adornar su espalda.

—Relájate…— susurró tiernamente depositando unos besos en sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas — I Love You, Hen… — volvió a susurrar besando, ahora, las comisuras de los labios pálidos del mencionado, quien derramaba lágrimas una tras otra causada por el dolor. Sabía que era doloroso… pero no tanto. El vaivén no tardó en hacer su presencia. Lentamente, comenzó a torturar el cuerpo del menor.

—¡Ay! ¡No!... Por… favor… ¡Aaah! ¡Detente! — suplicó, mas el rubio hizo caso omiso, siguió embistiendo, flemáticamente. Henry sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos— ¡Por favor! ¡Ay! ¡Aaaah! — el vaivén no se detenía y el dolor se amplificaba.

Poco a poco, James logró que ese insoportable dolor se fuera desvaneciendo, fuera transformándose en placer.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! — ya no eran quejidos los que se oían. Ya no eran quejidos los que acompasaban los oídos de James, más bien eran gemidos. Gemidos placenteros — ¡Aaah!.

—¿Quieres que me detenga un rato, Hen?— Consultó el rubio brindándole una sonrisa placentera. Suspendiendo, a la vez, su flemática embestida.

—No… Sigue… Sigue…— suplicó el menor derramando lágrimas— Un… poco… más rápido… Please…— Sonrió deleitoso meneando su cintura, estaba a su límite.

James cedió a la petición de su uke luego de tantear por unos segundos. Se emancipó de los brazos del menor, Puso sus manos a ambos lados de Henry, aprisionándolo, dejándole sin escapatoria alguna.

A propósito, empezó a embestir, lentamente. Sonrió lujuriosamente. Una parte de él, sabía que en cualquier momento, Henry le rogaría que fuera más rápido.

—¡Aaah!— Lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro ante la primera embestida recibida — Un… Poco más… ¡Aaaah! rá—rápido por favor…— suplicó aferrándose de la sábana, otra vez.

—«_Dicho y Hecho_»— pensó el rubio escapando una traviesa risilla de sus labios. James fue aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de su bamboleo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! — Gemía un exaltado Henry — ¡Más…! ¡Más! ¡Aaaah!~ — requería alzando un poco más su voz.

—¡Aah! ¡Aah! — Gemía, excitadamente, el rubio. Esos gemidos emanando de los labios del castaño eran adrenalina en su corazón, era una fogosa pasión despertar dentro de él.

—¡Aaah! ¡Ja—James! ¡Aaah!~ — Ok, escuchar gemir su nombre le fue inesperado al mencionado. Sintió, que, en cualquier momento, su corazón saldría de su pecho bruscamente. Provocó acelerar sus embestidas — ¡Aaah! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Aaah!— Gemía sumergido en el placer, esas embestidas parecía no apagarle el fuego que llevaba dentro.

—Aah… ¡He—Henry!— Gimió un exaltado rubio ojiverde volviendo a inclinarse hacia el castaño, quién volvió a aferrarse a su cuello. Los gemidos y crujidos acompasaron por toda la habitación. Solamente las paredes guardaron cada detalle, cada gemido, cada palabra, cada crujido de ese momento.

—¡Aah! — Suspiraron pesadamente al llegar al orgasmo. El rubio se corrió dentro de su Uke y Henry en el vientre de su Seme.

James cayó a la cama, al lado de su chico castaño. Estaban agitados… agotados.

—¡Aaah…!— respiraban pesadamente. Se dedicaron una mirada, lagrimosa y agotada. No pudieron evitar sonreírse.

Estaban cansados, una parte de ellos, deseaba ser abrazado por Morfeo, otra parte de ellos, deseaban seguir despierto, para poder disfrutar la compañía, la caricia, el cariño del otro. James se acerca a Henry a depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, empapada de lágrimas.

—Te Amo, Hen…— susurró ronco al oído del castaño.

—Y yo a ti— sonrió tierno el mencionado antes de robarle un corto beso.

—¿Sabes? Creo… que deberíamos agradecérselo a los idiotas de Alex y Walter, después de todos… nos hicieron un favor — rió divertido.

—Tienes Razón — rió agitadamente antes de abrazarlo. Cubrieron sus cuerpos con la sábana. El menor se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, podía oír la bella melodía, los latidos de su corazón.

Era una bella y calmosa melodía como los de Beethoven y Mozart, bella melodía que, en cualquier momento, te harían dormir.

**~0~0~**

**~DÍA 7~**

—_Te lo dije — susurró tiernamente una voz conocida para el castaño — Dije que valdría la pena intentarlo — Henry abrió sus ojos pesadamente, Su rubio favorito estaba a su lado, observándolo junto a una sonrisa apacible._

—_Perdón… por no obedecerte— Sonrió el castaño volviendo a cerrar sus ojos._

—_Está bien… Lo bueno… es que ya podremos estar juntos — Besó la frente de su uke._

… … …

Un tremendo trueno los sacó de sus sueños. Estaba lloviendo. Más perfecto no podría estar. Los días lluviosos son hermosos para contemplar la compañía de la persona que amas, para hacer nada, pero estar con esa persona.

James agarró su celular, que se hallaba en la mesita de luz que se hallaba cerca de la cama, para fijar la hora.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó un adormilado Henry.

—Las… 08:30 A.M… — Respondió un adormilado James, dejó su celular en la mesita de noche —podemos quedarnos un rato más— el rubio dio la vuelta, para quedar así, frente a frente con el castaño

—¿Vas a ir al colegio?— le preguntó con voz ronca antes de depositarle un beso en la frente del menor.

—No— respondió con la misma voz ronca. Cerró sus ojos, abrazó con fuerza al rubio y se acurrucó en su pecho— Hace mucho frío… — sonrió— Quiero quedarme, aquí contigo.

—Está bien…— Abrazó apretadamente al castaño— Me quedaré contigo— sonrió adormilado.

Antes de que durmieran, otra vez, Henry depositó un beso en los labios del rubio.

—James…— llamó sutil.

—¿Si?— accedió.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a los brazos de Morfeo. Compartiendo sueños junto a su amado.

… … …

Desde ese día, Henry no dejó de ser feliz junto a James. Y gracias a él, salió de su timidez, ya no le costaba tanto hacer amigos como antes. Empezó mal su secundaria… pero la terminó bien. Ya no se sentía tan solo y rechazado como antes, ahora tenía una madre, un amante y amigos que lo querían y lo aceptaban tal como era.

«_Si para llegar a la felicidad se debe sufrir y llorar. Entonces... vale la pena sufrir_»

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Es como Henry le llama cariñosamente a James, un apodo XD<strong>

**(2) Pyramid Head no lleva su casco a la escuela XD**

**(3) Una forma juguetona de decir *Hermoso* XD**

**~o~o~**

**Walter: ¡FUUUAAA! ò_ó ¡Hacelo más largo!**

**¡Ah! No fue tan largo jajjaa *Manos puestas en una cubeta con agua y hielo* ¡Aaaauuch!**

**Creo que valió la pena hacerlas esperar un poco más LOL.**

**Admito que sentí… ok… SIENTO un poquito de vergüenza… pero no puedo evitarlo XD James PERV! XD **

**James: Mira quién habla ¬/¬.**

**~o~o~**

**Etto… aquí están las preguntas que quise hacerles:**

**1—¿Qué les pareció?**

**2_¿Les gustó? ¿Qué parte amaron más? (tenía ganas de preguntar eso ^/w/^)**

**3_¿Me salió bien? Digo… mmm Suelo hacer muchos más originales y… como que siento que un me saliú tan bien ésta ^^u, no estoy convencida jejep**

**4—¿Se la creyeron el sueño de James? XD juro que morí de la risa con esa parte cuando lo escribía XD *LOL*.**

**5—¿Pueden creer que haya escrito más de 10 páginas? *LOL* En serio… ¡ES UN NUEVO RÉCORD! Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. XD**

**~0~0~**

**Haly2D: Ni un capi sin una huella tuya… no… mejor dicho… ¡NI UN FIC sin una huella tuya! ^w^. De verdad te estoy agradecida por devorar cada palabra emanando de mi cabeza ^w^. Es por eso que te dedico éste fic, como un agradecimiento por tomarte las molestias de leer mis creaciones por más malas y/o aburridas que sean.^^ Ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Ya sabes! Novedad SunderHend que vea… en un segundo estará en tu Face! LOL! Beshos!**

**Riw—DarkUsagi: SUPONGO! Que fuiste tú la que comentó ^^, me di cuenta porque, ahora, amas el JamesXHenry por mi culpa XD. Well, espero que te haya gustado éste capi. Beshos! Si se me ocurre más, te traumaré con más SunderHends *Risa malvada* Es la mejor pareja Yaoi, no lo puedes negar. ¿Me sigues amando? LOL**

**Yukari Sparda: Yukari! Qué bueno que se te haya arreglado el Internet! ^^, Silent Hill se estaba poniendo triste ya ú.ù. Antes que nada… Gracias por leer todos mis fics ^^. Te estoy agradecida, *Maestra de la escritura* jejep. Sí te mereces los halagos ^^. Ojala te haya gustado éste fic. ^^. Deberías animarte a hacer una historia con ésta pareja, te saldría HERMOSO… BELLO!. Etto… de veras crees que estoy avanzando? :D . Huumm Sin nada más qué decir, me retiro ^^. Beshosh! Y Gracias! ^/w/^. Yu También Te Quieru ^/w/^~**

**Fierce Dark Oni Link: Gracias por Leer! Me alegro de que te haya gustado éste fic ^^ Espero que éste capi haya sido de tu agrado. Beshos!**

**~o~o~**

**Les estoy agradecida por leer. Ojala les haya gustado, sobretodo a las personas dedicadas a éste fic… y las NO dedicadas, también XD**

**Bueno… Ahora sí, sin nada más qué decir… Me voy despidiendo de ustedes.**

**Nos vemus! Se me cuidan! Gracias por leer!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
